


A Fleur de Peau

by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cette fic est une ode au corps de Hux, Et d'émois, Et de blablas, Et de détours, Je suis aussi nulle en tags qu'en résumés, Kylo Ren a des hormones bouillonnantes, M/M, Mais avec beaucoup de mots, Un peu comme une PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere/pseuds/jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors qu’il se trouve dans un bar en compagnie de Phasma et de Hux, Kylo Ren va faire une découverte qui va le bouleverser plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé.</p><p>... J'avais prévenu dans les tags que j'étais nulle en résumés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Under Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520790) by [Mirianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna)



> Cette histoire se base sur une idée de [ Jeusus ](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/) qui m'a gentiment autorisée à l'utiliser. Encore merci à toi!

A peine eut-il posé un pied à l’intérieur du bar que Kylo Ren fut pris de l’envie presque irrépressible de faire demi-tour. Rien ici ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à quelque chose qu’il pouvait apprécier. Il n’aimait ni le bruit, ni la foule, encore moins la musique enjouée qui sortait trop fort des enceintes dissimulées dans les murs. Il n’aimait pas non plus la lumière tamisée rougeâtre, assombrie plus encore par la visière de son casque, qui lui donnait l’impression d’être dans un vaisseau en état d’alerte. Pas plus qu’il n’aimait la chaleur moite qui rendait son manteau de laine poisseux, l’odeur de sueur que le filtre de son respirateur n’éliminait pas complètement ou la présence de ceux qui l’accompagnaient. Ou plus justement de ceux que lui accompagnait. Car il avait conscience d’être la pièce rapportée du trio.

Et c’était bien à cause d’eux qu’il ne rebroussa pas chemin dans l’instant. Cela l’aurait fait passer pour un faible. Ce qu’il était, il le savait. Il grogna. Il aurait dû refuser sur le moment car désormais, il était trop tard pour se défiler. Alors il baissa la tête et s’élança au milieu des corps dansants, à la suite de Hux et Phasma qui se frayaient avec assurance un passage jusqu’à une table libre.

C’était cette dernière qui l’avait invité à se joindre à eux. Probablement pour enquiquiner Hux d’une façon ou d’une autre. Toujours était-il que Kylo avait été tellement surpris que son cerveau s’était momentanément mis en grève et qu’il s’était entendu formuler une réponse positive sans parvenir à s’en empêcher. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ça avait été là la bonne décision. Déjà, rien que pour la tête qu’avait tiré Hux. Son habituel air pincé avait pris les mêmes proportions que si Kylo avait déposé une brouette de crottin de Tauntaun devant la porte de ses quartiers. Ensuite, parce que la Fête de la Résurrection était le seul jour férié du Premier Ordre, marquant la date de la fondation de l’organisation, et que les couloirs de la station spatiale où s’était amarré le Finalizer allaient grouiller de soldats. Et Kylo savait que sa simple présence mettait ceux-ci mal à l’aise. Et gâcher la permission de soldats en goguette lui paraissait un moyen aussi agréable qu’un autre de passer sa soirée. Cela le changerait des entraînements, des longues marches à bord du croiseur ou des monologues au masque de son grand-père.

Au fond de lui, Kylo Ren savait que tout cela n’était qu’un ramassis d’excuses. Il avait accepté tout simplement parce qu’il avait été troublé. Touché même. Jamais personne ne l’avait convié à une quelconque célébration auparavant. Très vite il avait repoussé l’image des anniversaires de Ben Solo, que sa mèr… que Leia Organa organisait chaque année et où n’était présente que la famille proche, Ben n’ayant aucun ami.

C’est pourquoi il n’avait pu résister au désir de dire oui. Même si l’invitation de Phasma n’avait été qu’une mauvaise blague aux dépends de Hux, cela ne changeait rien au fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, on avait proposé à Kylo Ren de faire partie d’un groupe, juste pour la qualité de sa présence et non pour ses pouvoirs.

Alors qu’ils s’approchaient de la table, Kylo se demanda si la qualité de sa présence allait réellement être à la hauteur. Il n’était pas l’être le plus sociable de la galaxie. Hux non plus à vrai dire. Phasma, elle, avait ses moments. Mais pas toujours. La soirée s’annonçait donc particulièrement pénible. Surtout que Kylo n’avait nullement l’intention de retirer son masque. Ce qui signifiait ni boisson, ni nourriture pour lui. Peu lui importait. L’alcool n’avait jamais été un de ses centres d’intérêt. Et puis ses compagnons n’avaient jamais vu son visage et c’était quelque chose qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il n’était pas à l’aise avec ses traits ou leur expressivité dont il avait conscience et qu’il détestait.

Il serra ses poings gantés. Il avait déjà survécu à des moments plus désagréables, il pouvait survivre à cela.

Arrivé à la table, il ne put retenir une hésitation. Celle-ci était petite, ronde, et une unique bougie brûlait en son centre. Elle était bordée d’une banquette en demi-cercle où Phasma et Hux avaient déjà pris place. La capitaine des Stormtroopers s’était installée à un bout, étendant ses longues jambes vers la piste de danse. Hux était près d’elle et il ne restait donc plus à Kylo que le dernier siège, juste à côté du Général.

Un type un peu éméché sortit Kylo de son dilemme lorsqu’il le frôla de son pas chancelant. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren se tourna vers lui de toute sa hauteur, le torse bombé et la respiration si sifflante qu’elle s’entendait même par delà la musique. L’homme se figea. Kylo en profita pour se pencher vers lui, son masque à quelques centimètres seulement du visage de l’ivrogne. Ce dernier baissa la tête et Kylo fut quasiment certain qu’il venait de vider sa vessie. Cela le fit sourire. Les preuves de sa puissance étaient toujours sources de satisfaction. Il tint la pause quelques secondes puis se retourna brusquement, comme s’il accordait là un unique moment de clémence à l’homme qui détala sans un son. Kylo réalisa alors que la foule s’était faite plus éparse autour de lui. On cherchait à l’éviter. Il faisait peur. C’était plaisant.

Revigoré par l’incident, il s’installa à côté de Hux. Finalement, leur proximité ne serait peut-être pas un mal. Kylo trouverait bien l’occasion de donner un ou deux coups de pied dans les chevilles du Général. Et s’il s’y prenait bien, il pourrait même éventuellement lui casser quelque chose. Rien ne serait plus délectable que de voir le fier officier claudiquer sur le pont de son vaisseau. Ou mieux encore, de l’observer se faisant transporter d’un bout à l’autre du Finalizer. Ses sous-fifres pourraient à l’occasion le coller dans une brouette pour se faciliter la tâche. C’était vraiment quelque chose qui plairait à Kylo ça ! Il allait devoir faire de son mieux ce soir et porter chaque frappe avec précision.

_ Je vais prendre une Boga Noga, annonça Phasma avec conviction en tendant une carte plastifiée à Hux qui fronça le nez.

_ Comment peux-tu même avaler cette chose, commenta-t-il en attrapant avec dégoût le menu.

Il portait pourtant ses gants de cuir et même si la carte était collante des doigts sales des précédents clients, il ne devait pas le sentir. Mais cela n’étonna pas Kylo. Hux en faisait toujours des tonnes pour exposer au monde sa répulsion de tout.

_ Je suis une force de la nature, répliqua aisément Phasma en croisant ses bras musclés, un sourire léger flottant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Kylo ne l’avait vue qu’en de très rares occasions sans son casque et il était toujours étonné par la douceur de son visage par rapport à sa rigueur professionnelle et à la froideur dont elle était capable sur le terrain.

Mais il supposa que Phasma serait aussi probablement surprise en découvrant son visage à lui, bien loin du physique difforme ou glacial dont l’affublaient les rumeurs.

_ Je vais prendre une Ambrostine, fit alors Hux en tendant la carte à Kylo sans même le regarder.

Cette fois, Phasma éclata franchement de rire.

_ Tu es sûr ? insista-t-elle.

_ Certain, appuya-t-il, la fixant de son regard clair comme s’il la défiait de commenter plus longuement.

Ce qu’elle fit tout de même, nullement déstabilisée.

C’était quelque chose qui plaisait à Kylo, cette façon qu’avait Phasma de ne jamais se laisser démonter, quelque soit le rang ou la force de celui qu’elle avait face à elle. S’il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait pu étendre cette idée jusqu’à admettre qu’il appréciait le fait que Hux non plus ne se démontait pas, et qu’il n’avait même jamais montré aucune once de peur face à lui ou même face à Snoke. Mais parfois, Kylo n’avait pas envie d’être honnête avec lui-même. Surtout lorsque le Général était concerné.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne préfères pas un whisky corellien ? répliqua Phasma, un sourcil levé.

Hux pencha la tête de côté, signifiant qu’il mettait là un terme à la discussion.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi j’irais dans un bar pour boire quelque chose que j’ai à profusion dans mes quartiers, fit-il, cinglant, en agitant un peu plus fort la carte sous le masque de Kylo.

_ Rien pour moi, fit ce dernier.

Hux roula des yeux et reposa la carte sur la table.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu comptes garder cette chose sur ton crâne toute la soirée ! grogna-t-il.

Kylo ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas à se justifier auprès de qui que ce soit et certainement pas Hux.

Phasma fit signe à une serveuse Twi’lek dont la peau bleutée contrastait joliment dans la lumière rouge.

_ Une Boga Noga et une Ambrostine, annonça-t-elle.

_ Et une grenadine à l’eau avec une paille pour notre ado, ajouta Hux dont la mine fermée ne démontrait pas le moindre signe de malice.

Le regard de la Twi’lek passa rapidement sur Kylo puis elle se détourna en hochant la tête.

_ La grenadine est sur ta note, pointa Phasma en se tournant vers Hux.

_ Compte là-dessus, gronda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je te rappelle que c’était ton idée de l’inviter.

_ De l’inviter à se joindre à nous oui, pas de l’inviter au sens premier du terme. Et si ça se trouve, il n’aime même pas la grenadine.

_ Tu aimes la grenadine ? demanda Hux en regardant enfin Kylo.

Ce dernier se força à rester stoïque. Mais il avait très clairement envie d’attraper le Général par ses cheveux gominés et de faire se rencontrer violemment son front et la table. Les piques et les vacheries, il pouvait les tolérer. Il avait plus de mal avec l’infantilisation. Longtemps il s’était battu pour que sa famille le traite à la hauteur de ses pouvoirs et non comme un petit garçon timide et effrayé. Au final, il avait échoué et il était parti. N’empêche qu’il détestait qu’on lui rappelle ce qu’il avait été autrefois. Et Hux avait ce truc pour toujours toucher une corde sensible.

De toute façon, il n’aurait pas pu lui répondre. Il n’avait jamais bu de grenadine.

Face à son silence persistant, Hux roula des yeux et se détourna.

Peu après, la serveuse revint avec un plateau chargé. Elle déposa un gros verre de liquide brun et mousseux devant Phasma, un plus fin contenant un liquide doré devant Hux et un dernier plus standard, qui ressemblait à ceux utilisés à bord du Finalizer, rempli d’une boisson rose d’où dépassait une paille rayée.

Kylo remarqua que la main de la Twi’lek tremblait lorsqu’elle déposa la grenadine devant lui. Au moins il l’effrayait. Même si ce n’était pas prestigieux, c’était toujours ça de gagné.

Phasma attrapa son verre et le leva au-dessus de la table.

_ Au Premier Ordre ! lança-t-elle à la volée.

Des voix lui répondirent des tables adjacentes et des verres s’entrechoquèrent.

_ Au Premier Ordre, fit à son tour Hux avant de porter le liquide doré à ses lèvres.

Kylo, lui, ne dit rien. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de toucher à sa grenadine. Même s’il commençait à avoir très soif. Et chaud. Mais il n’allait pas plus retirer son manteau que son casque. Il avait un standard à tenir. Et il n’allait certainement pas entrouvrir son masque juste pour y glisser le bout de la paille. Cela ferait trop plaisir à Hux qui n’attendait probablement que ça.

Non, Kylo serait fort, comme il se devait de toujours l’être. Il allait endurer la chaleur, la soif et la mauvaise compagnie et sortir plus puissant de cette épreuve. Ou du moins, sortir sans s’humilier serait un bon début.

Phasma prit une grande gorgée de son espèce de bière et reposa le verre avec force sur la table où il claqua sèchement.

_ Wow ! s’écria-t-elle. J’oublie toujours à quel point ça dégage les narines !

Ses joues s’étaient déjà colorées sous l’impact de l’alcool.

Hux secoua la tête et sirota lentement son verre. Un début de sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Cela faisait une éternité que je n’en avais plus bu, commenta-t-il en étudiant à la lumière d’un spot la douce couleur de sa boisson.

_ Moi, fit Phasma, je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois que tu as bu de l’Ambrostine.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, comme s’il lui revenait un souvenir plaisant. Kylo sentait qu’il y avait une histoire là-dessous. Il avait très envie d’en savoir plus. Mais il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir la question qui s’était formée sur sa langue. A la place, il continua d’observer en silence ses deux compagnons, plus détendus qu’il ne les avait jamais vus.

_ Je m’en souviens aussi, admit alors Hux après un long silence.

Il paraissait pensif. Kylo se demanda s’il y avait une histoire de coucheries là-dessous. Son regard passa entre Phasma et Hux mais ils ne s’occupaient plus de lui. Comme il lui serait facile de rentrer dans leurs têtes pour obtenir le fin mot de l’histoire ! Savoir si Hux, avec plus d’Ambrostine que de sang dans les veines avait fait des avances à Phasma.

Cela donna envie à Kylo de renverser son verre sur l’uniforme toujours impeccable du Général.

_ Partiellement, ajouta alors ce dernier en secouant la tête. Très partiellement.

Phasma éclata d’un rire franc. Sa bière était déjà aux deux tiers vide.

_ Tu l’as encore ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Hux.

Celui-ci reposa son verre sur la table et croisa les mains devant lui.

_ Etonnamment oui, admit-il après un petit silence dramatique. Je pensais m’en débarrasser rapidement mais j’ai fini par y prendre goût.

Kylo se pencha vers Hux pour mieux suivre la conversation. La paille frôla son long torse et il repoussa son verre d’un geste impatient. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont parlaient Phasma et Hux mais que cela pouvait le rendre curieux !

La curiosité était une faiblesse, il le savait. Mais il voulait savoir. Car le dernier morceau de conversation ne collait plus vraiment avec des histoires de fesses. De toute façon, il imaginait bien mal Hux avec Phasma. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui.

_ Montre-le moi ! réclama-t-elle en tendant une main vers Hux.

Celui-ci se recula jusqu’au fond de la banquette.

_ Oh non ! Je ne suis pas encore assez soul pour ça, répliqua-t-il.

Elle attrapa le verre d’Ambrostine et le lui fourra dans la main.

_ Alors remédions à ça ! s’écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Hux secoua la tête mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de finir son verre d’un trait.

Ils recommandèrent la même chose à la Twi’lek qui s’exécuta promptement. Un deuxième verre de grenadine apparut à côté du premier de Kylo, toujours plein. Cela fit rire Phasma. Hux prit un air excédé. Kylo les ignora. Son cerveau tournait en boucle autour de cette histoire d’Ambrostine.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Hux termina son second verre que Kylo décida de remettre ça sur le tapis. Il ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre. La conversation entre Hux et Phasma s’était complètement détournée du sujet initial et était désormais un comparatif détaillé entre les mérites des X-wings et des Tie Fighters. Les officiers du Premier Ordre étaient d’une incroyable mauvaise foi à ce sujet. Kylo en savait assez sur les deux modèles d’appareils pour admettre que chacun avait ses qualités et que les X-wings n’étaient pas d’affreux coucous démodés comme le suggérait les propos hautains de Hux.

Ses doigts gantés crissèrent sur la table. Puisqu’il ne trouvait aucun moyen de ramener la discussion sur l’Ambrostine, Kylo décida de le faire de la seule façon qu’il maîtrisait vraiment, en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Il prit une grande inspiration qui se traduisit en un chuintement strident à l’extérieur de son casque. La musique dissimula le bruit à ses compagnons. Puis il se pencha vers Hux, son casque tout près de son visage.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois que tu as bu de l’Ambrostine ? demanda-t-il.

Il résista à l’envie de serrer les poings. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la question lui tenait tant à cœur. Peut-être parce qu’il entrapercevait là un moyen facile de se moquer de Hux. Ou de lui mettre la pression. Car il était évident que le Général était réticent à aborder le sujet.

 _ Bordel Ren ! s’exclama Hux en se reculant brusquement.

Il n’avait pas entendu la respiration du masque presque à hauteur de son oreille.

Phasma pouffa.

_ Oui tiens ! J’avais presque oublié ! Bien joué, Lord Ren.

Elle le salua de sa bière avant de la terminer et de lever la choppe en l’air pour signaler à la serveuse de lui en remettre une.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hux qui fixait son verre vide. Il paraissait vouloir ignorer de son mieux ses deux compagnons qui l’entouraient tels des prédateurs affamés de ragots.

_ Alors, tu lui racontes ? insista Phasma.

_ Non.

La réponse de Hux paraissait claire, nette et définitive et Kylo se dit que puisqu’il en était ainsi, il irait lui-même chercher la réponse. Et tant pis s’il se mettait à dos tout le Premier Ordre, Snoke inclus.

Phasma haussa les épaules.

_ Et bien si tu ne lui racontes pas, reprit-elle, je vais le faire moi-même.

Hux soupira. Il leva à son tour son verre vide en direction de la serveuse.

_ Si ça peut te faire plaisir, fit-il, résigné.

Kylo était surpris de le voir capituler aussi rapidement. Peut-être était-ce l’alcool qui donnait à son regard une étincelle inédite ou la fatigue accumulée par ses longues heures de travail sur le pont du Finalizer. Ou un mélange des deux. Toujours était-il que lorsque Phasma commença l’histoire, le visage de Hux semblait étonnamment détendu. Kylo décela même un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pleines, comme si finalement, l’anecdote lui faisait plaisir et qu’il aurait pu la conter lui-même si Kylo avait un tant soit peu insisté.

_ Notre histoire commence donc, fit Phasma avec emphase, en se penchant au-dessus de la table, son regard plongeant directement dans la visière de Kylo, le jour où le Colonel Hux est devenu le Général Hux.

La bougie l’éclairait du dessous, donnant à son visage une teinte dorée qui rappela à Kylo les soirées autour d’un feu de camp en compagnie de Skywalker. Il écarta la pensée. C’était un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_ Le Colonel Hux, poursuivit Phasma, n’était pas peu fier d’être devenu Général.

_ Le plus jeune Général jamais nommé par le Premier Ordre ! rappela Hux en attrapant le nouveau verre que lui tendait la serveuse.

Il en but d’un trait une longue gorgée.

_ Ah ça, qu’est-ce qu’on a pu l’entendre, confirma Phasma en secouant la tête. Plus jeune Général par-ci, plus jeune Général par-là. Et blablabli et blablabla, tu sais comment il est lorsqu’il est lancé.

Kylo opina. Il avait bien remarqué la tendance de Hux à s’écouter parler. Ses discours passionnés et sans fin n’en étaient qu’un exemple.

_ Enfin bref, accompagné de quelques camarades, voilà donc notre tout nouveau Général engagé dans la tournée des bars et vidant Ambrostine sur Ambrostine. Jusqu’à…

Hux leva une main pour la faire taire. Kylo cligna des yeux, surpris de l’interruption. Il réalisa qu’il retenait sa respiration et il s’humecta les lèvres. Même s’il avait bien du mal à s’imaginer un Hux enjoué passant d’établissement en établissement. L’unique façon dont il se serait figuré Hux célébrant quoique ce soit, c’était un verre de brandy à la main en compagnie d’autres officiers dans la salle luxueuse d’une belle demeure, l’exception de ce soir étant à mettre sur le compte de Phasma.

_ … jusqu’à, reprit Hux, ce que je perde tout souvenir de la soirée et que je me réveille le lendemain avec une gueule de bois mémorable et sur le bras, ça.

Les doigts gantés de sa main droite s’avancèrent vers sa manche gauche. Prestement, il repoussa le tissu, révélant son poignet et la plus grande partie de son avant-bras sur lequel étaient tatouées les quatre bandes de son insigne de Général.

Le souffle de Kylo se figea dans ses poumons alors que son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce n’était pas le fait de trouver un tatouage sur le corps de Hux qui le perturbait. Certes, c’était là une sacrée surprise et une chose sur laquelle il n’aurait pas misé le moindre crédit. Mais ça, son esprit le balaya vite. Non, ce qui le troublait, c’était de voir le corps de Hux. Même une partie aussi minuscule que celle qu’il venait de découvrir.

D’aussi loin qu’il puisse se le figurer, Kylo avait toujours connu Hux engoncé dans ses vêtements, depuis le col montant qui lui bordait le cou jusqu’à ses mains gantées ou la pointe de ses bottes. Le visage était le seul élément de peau que le Général avait jamais laissé paraître. Et même si Kylo savait parfaitement que sous ces couches de tissus se dissimulait un corps vivant et chaud, il ne se l’était jamais imaginé. L’avoir ainsi sous les yeux lui donnait une réalité soudain bien trop concrète.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Kylo observa la finesse du poignet de Hux, si fragile d’apparence qu’il était persuadé de pouvoir presque en faire deux fois le tour de ses longs doigts. Quant à son avant-bras, il était à peine plus épais et avait la pâleur d’une peau qui n’avait plus vu le soleil depuis des années. Le contraste avec les bandes noires du tatouage était d’autant plus saisissant.

Les mains de Kylo se mirent à trembler et il les croisa devant lui pour le dissimuler. Et il manquait d’air. Terriblement. Mais il était incapable de détourner son regard du bras exposé de Hux.

Ses doigts le démangeaient de toucher cette peau laiteuse pour en découvrir la texture, la chaleur. Et déjà son esprit se figurait ce qui se trouvait plus loin, si Hux relevait sa manche de quelques centimètres encore, presque jusqu’au coude. Et puis il y avait ce gant, qui ne demandait qu’à être retiré…

Ses joues étaient en feu et Kylo ne savait s’il devait maudire ce casque qui l’étouffait ou se réjouir qu’il dissimule aussi bien ses émotions.

Il se mordit les lèvres lorsque Hux rebaissa sa manche, cachant le tatouage et par la même occasion les quelques centimètres de son corps qu’il lui avait dévoilés.

_ Je crois que tu l’as laissé sans voix, fit Phasma d’un ton qui parut lointain à Kylo.

_ Si j’avais su qu’il en fallait aussi peu…

_ Puéril, parvint juste à articuler Kylo avant de se lever brusquement.

Ses cuisses cognèrent contre le bord de la table et ses deux grenadines se renversèrent, leur contenu se répandant jusqu’au sol. Hux et Phasme sauvèrent de justesse leurs propres boissons. Mais ça, Kylo ne le vit pas. Il filait vers ce qu’il espérait être la sortie sans en être sûr. Son casque l’oppressait. Il avait juste besoin d’air frais. Il bousculait de ses longs bras tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route et se fraya un chemin erratique jusqu’à la première porte qui accrocha sa vision. La musique qui lui emplissait les oreilles lui donnait envie de briser les murs jusqu’à ce que toute la structure s’effondre.

Il poussa avec tant de force le battant de bois qu’il frappa violemment le mur avant de se refermer, ses gonds grinçant de protestation.

Les deux têtes des clients qui utilisaient les urinoirs se tournèrent vers lui. Personne ne dit rien. Peut-être l’avaient-ils reconnu.

Kylo serra les dents. Il n’était pas dehors. Seulement dans les toilettes. Malgré l’odeur pesante d’urine, il s’y trouva mieux que dans la salle principale. Au moins ici, la luminosité était normale et la musique étouffée. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Et surtout, il n’y avait pas Hux et son stupide bras blanc.

En quelques enjambées, il trouva une cabine vide et s’y enferma. Ce n’était pas glorieux mais il n’avait rien d’autre pour le moment.

Enfin, il put retirer son casque et malgré les effluves pestilentiels, il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer au mieux les battements de son cœur, les tremblements de ses mains et les soubresauts de son bas-ventre.

Kylo était peut-être novice dans les choses de l’amour mais il ne l’était certainement pas dans les choses du corps. Vala Ren s’était montré un compagnon d’armes et de lit particulièrement enthousiaste. Mais jamais le corps du chevalier étendu dans ses draps à la citadelle de Snoke n’avait provoqué de réaction aussi violente en Kylo que la simple vision des quelques centimètres de peau de Hux.

Il se laissa tomber contre la paroi de métal qui gémit sous son poids et ferma les yeux. Il n’allait pas presser sa main entre ses cuisses. Pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça et surtout pas pour ça. C’était risible, faible et ridicule.

Son traître d’esprit se demanda alors quel serait le goût de Hux si Kylo passait la langue sur les anneaux noirs qui marquaient sa peau. Serait-il sucré ou… Non ! Hux était un homme aigri. Sa peau serait sûrement acide. Kylo en sentit presque le picotement sur sa langue dont il mordit le bout pour faire disparaître la sensation.

Il resta de longues minutes dans la même position, à reprendre son souffle et à s’éponger le front. Des gouttes de sueur en dégoulinaient jusqu’à la pointe de son nez et il les essuya d’un geste rageur. Il ne s’était plus caché dans les toilettes depuis son adolescence, lorsque Skywalker le réprimandait pour son comportement trop violent et qu’il devinait des larmes emplir ses yeux.

Et déjà, ça n’avait pas été lui. Ça avait été Ben. Kylo Ren, lui, n’avait pas besoin de fuir derrière une porte battante pour dissimuler son trouble.

Parce qu’il avait son masque, railla son esprit.

Non, se reprit-il. Parce que Kylo Ren avait écrasé toutes les émotions qui rendaient Ben faible. Kylo Ren n’avait pas d’émotions. Et ce qu’il venait de ressentir pour Hux n’était nullement une émotion. C’était juste… du désir. Un besoin animal de le toucher, de le goûter, et rien de plus.

L’idée qu’il puisse même ressentir du désir pour Hux lui arracha un sourire narquois. C’était ridicule d’un bout à l’autre. Certes, il avait remarqué que le Général aurait pu être un homme agréable à l’œil si son visage n’avait pas porté en permanence la marque de la condescendance et du mépris. Mais son uniforme tiré à quatre épingles n’avait donné à Kylo jusqu’à présent qu’une image de pantin. Soudain, avec ses poignets menus et sa peau d’albâtre, Hux était redevenu à ses yeux un être humain. Et un être humain au charme indéniable.

Il soupira et décolla quelques mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son front. Il n’allait pas pouvoir rester caché là éternellement à ressasser ses propres pensées, à écouter les allées et venues des clients se pressant dans les toilettes, leurs bruits intimes emplissant ses oreilles de manière aussi désagréable que la musique à l’extérieur.

De toute façon, les choses étaient simples. Cela faisait des mois qu’il fréquentait à contrecœur Hux et jamais auparavant n’avait-il vu plus que son visage idiot et constipé. Les chances qu’il dévoile une fois de plus un pan de son corps à Kylo étaient infinitésimales. Il n’avait donc qu’à oublier ce qu’il venait de se passer et tout irait pour le mieux. Après tout, il était bon à compartimenter ses souvenirs. Du moins il essayait.

Il observa de longues secondes le casque qu’il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il était lourd et massif, juste ce qu’il fallait pour retenir des pensées trop fugaces. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’hésiter avant de le placer sur son crâne. Il avait manqué d’étouffer la dernière fois qu’il l’avait eu sur la tête. Et il avait tellement soif.

Mais les clients ne cessaient d’entrer dans les toilettes et Kylo n’avait aucune envie de leur dévoiler son visage pour se rendre aux robinets. Pas plus qu’il n’avait envie de boire à même la cuvette. Même lui n’était pas tombé aussi bas. Tant pis, il souffrirait. C’était une chose qui ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, ce serait une bonne leçon qu’il associerait désormais à la fébrilité dont il avait fait preuve et qui devait ne plus jamais se reproduire. La peau de Hux ne serait plus désormais qu’un souvenir. Un mauvais souvenir. Un souvenir risible. Un souvenir dont il allait tout faire pour se débarrasser.

Passant son casque, il retourna à la salle principale.

Lorsqu’il reprit sa place aux côtés de Hux, ce dernier discutait paisiblement avec Phasma des performances des nouveaux Stormtroopers. Kylo trouva cela ennuyeux et trop professionnel. Comme une réunion sur le Finalizer. Mais la familiarité de la conversation fut la bienvenue. Au moins avait-elle l’avantage de ramener son esprit en terrain connu.

Personne ne commenta son retour. Personne ne lui adressa la parole non plus. Il ne chercha pas à s’intégrer davantage.

La serveuse avait nettoyé sa grenadine et il s’appuya les bras sur la table à attendre simplement que la soirée se termine.

 

« *** »

 

Cette nuit là, Kylo Ren rêva du Finalizer. Il en parcourait les couloirs sans fin de sa démarche rapide qui faisait s’écarter de son chemin les patrouilles de Stormtroopers qu’il croisait. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait ainsi ou pourquoi il s’y rendait mais il paraissait déterminé.

Bien vite, il réalisa qu’il était en route pour le pont. Et lorsqu’il en passa la porte, il dut fermer les paupières devant l’intensité lumineuse qu’il y régnait.

Lorsqu’enfin ses yeux se furent habitués et qu’il put regarder autour de lui, il constata que le large croiseur longeait un soleil dont la rondeur brillante occupait toutes les fenêtres d’observation.

Fasciné malgré lui, il s’approcha. L’espace était habituellement glacial. Et les couloirs du vaisseau ne valaient normalement pas beaucoup mieux. Kylo y supportait bien ses lourds vêtements de laine et il comprenait pourquoi Hux avait pour habitude de parader avec son grand manteau. Mais les rayons du soleil qui frappaient le transparacier avaient transformé la salle de commandement en fournaise.

Kylo examina les hommes et les femmes qui l’entouraient, tous parfaitement professionnels, comme à leur habitude, mais suant abondamment sur les consoles et les panneaux de contrôle. Lui-même sentait ses joues rougir sous l’acier de son casque et de grosses gouttes couler le long de son dos jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Il se demanda brièvement s’il était bien prudent de passer aussi près d’une boule de feu. Mais aussi désagréable qu’il l’était pour lui de l’admettre, Hux savait ce qu’il faisait lorsqu’il commandait un vaisseau.

Il chercha le Général du regard pour le trouver tout contre les vitres, à observer de plein fouet le soleil qui menaçait de les enflammer.

_ C’est magnifique n’est-ce pas ? demanda le Général lorsqu’il entendit le pas lourd de Kylo qui s’approchait de lui. Toute cette énergie…

Kylo  le dévisagea. Les yeux de Hux étaient grands ouverts et il fixait sans ciller les éruptions qui frôlaient les parois du Finalizer. Il semblait se gorger de leur pouvoir. Cela apparut comme parfaitement logique à Kylo. Hux était fasciné par la puissance. Il l’avait constaté lorsqu’à plusieurs reprises le Général avait dû défendre auprès d’autres officiers de l’Ordre son projet de Starkiller Base.

_ C’est surtout très chaud, répondit platement Kylo.

Hux pouvait bien fantasmer autant qu’il le voulait sur l’énergie solaire, Kylo, lui, n’en avait rien à faire du pouvoir des planètes. Seule la Force lui importait. Et il était certain qu’avec suffisamment d’entraînement, il serait capable, de son simple esprit, d’éteindre le soleil de Hux.

_ Peut-être… admit ce dernier qui parut enfin réaliser qu’une unique goutte de sueur roulait sur sa tempe.

Il leva la main pour l’essuyer et sa manche, habituellement parfaitement ajustée, glissa le long de son bras pour révéler son poignet et le premier anneau de son tatouage.

Le souffle de Kylo se bloqua dans sa gorge. Soudain, le soleil ne brûlait plus sa peau mais l’intérieur de son corps, ses poumons, son ventre, son entrejambe et même son cerveau. Et lorsque la main de Hux descendit sur son col pour en dégrafer le haut, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il grogna en se retournant, son drap collé à son corps moite. Il ne pouvait ignorer l’érection qui pulsait entre ses jambes. Imaginant ses lèvres, ses dents et sa langue courant sur le bras clair de Hux, il se prit en main, sachant qu’il mépriserait sa faiblesse le matin venu.

Tout au fond de lui, il se doutait qu’il aurait bien du mal à oublier cet instant où Hux avait fait l’erreur de lui dévoiler une partie, aussi infime avait-elle été, de son anatomie.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je posterai la suite samedi prochain.  
> En attendant je suis toujours (et je veux dire quasi littéralement TOUJOURS) sur [ Tumblr ](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Kylo Ren détestait. Beaucoup d’endroits qu’il aurait préféré éviter. Il n’aimait pas la chaleur, il n’aimait pas la moiteur, il n’aimait ni le sable, ni la pluie. Les neiges éternelles de Starkiller l’indisposaient plus qu’il ne voulait le montrer et la citadelle de Snoke elle-même avait une froideur qui transperçait son lourd manteau jusqu’au creux de ses os. Mais tout cela n’était rien comparé à l’atmosphère malsaine et oppressante de Dagobah.

Kylo haïssait cet endroit du plus profond de ses entrailles. Il pouvait sentir jusque dans son ventre la puissance de sa rage contre la planète, ses marais et Skywalker à cause de qui il se retrouvait là, ses vêtements traînant dans la boue et son casque se cognant aux branches basses des arbres tordus au milieu desquels lui et un groupe de Stormtroopers évoluaient.

Dans sa recherche du dernier Jedi, Snoke l’avait envoyé ici en quête d’indices. Il était connu de tous que c’était là que Skywalker avait été initié à l’art de la Force, aux côtés du légendaire Yoda. Et Snoke espérait qu’en retraçant l’histoire de Skywalker lorsqu’il n’était encore que Luke, Kylo Ren parviendrait à établir une connexion et à déduire où pouvait se trouver actuellement celui qui avait été son oncle.

Sauf que pour le moment, Kylo ne sentait rien. Ou plutôt il sentait trop. La Force était si puissante sur la planète qu’il avait l’impression d’être une boussole posée à même le nord magnétique. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond, guidé d’un côté et de l’autre vers des relents de souvenirs qui ne menaient à rien de concret. Bien sûr, il avait retrouvé la petite maison qui avait été celle du vieux maître Jedi et c’est à quatre pattes qu’il avait dû y rentrer, rampant dans la boue en jurant copieusement. Mais Yoda était mort depuis longtemps et Kylo n’avait rien découvert dans la bicoque aux meubles croûtés de poussière et de plantes sauvages qui aurait pu l’aiguiller dans ses recherches. Il n’avait pas trouvé le moindre lien vers Skywalker.

Mais même s’il s’agaçait de plus en plus de ses recherches infructueuses, il ne désespérait pas. Il était presque certain qu’il finirait par dégoter quelque chose, rien que pour ne pas rentrer complètement bredouille face à Snoke ou pour ne pas avoir vécu ces derniers jours comme un immense gâchis.

Mais en l’occurrence, son principal ennemi était le temps. Hux s’était lassé de tourner autour de Dagobah en attendant que Kylo Ren ne daigne ramener ses troupes à bord du Finalizer. Et cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le Général ne cessait de le harceler pour qu’il remonte à bord. Ou plutôt, qu’il renvoie les Stormtroopers à bord. Hux lui avait bien fait comprendre que d’aussi loin qu’il était concerné, Kylo Ren pouvait bien passer le reste de son existence dans l’air moisi de Dagobah, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Kylo l’avait juste envoyé paître, prétextant que sa mission était plus importante que tout ce que Hux pouvait avoir en tête. Puis il avait complètement ignoré ses appels et ses messages. Même quand Hux avait annoncé que le Leader Suprême leur avait assigné une nouvelle tâche, Kylo n’avait pas répondu. Il doutait qu’il s’agissait là de quelque chose d’important. Hux, comme la petite fouine qu’il était, avait probablement dû aller se plaindre auprès de Snoke de l’attitude de Kylo Ren.

Ce dernier savait que ce n’était maintenant plus qu’une question d’heures avant que Hux n’envoie un détachement pour venir les récupérer ou avant que Snoke ne le contacte lui-même. Ce qui le rendait fébrile. Il devait trouver quelque chose. Peu importait quoi ! Un vieux morceau de tissu, un cheveu oublié là et qui aurait été préservé trente ans dans la boue ou même un souvenir lié à un lieu ! N’importe quoi qui puisse le remettre sur la piste de Skywalker.

Il poussa un cri de frustration et ferma les yeux, cherchant à attraper la moindre sensation à travers la Force. Il occulta tout ce qui lui paraissait anodin et toutes les pistes qu’il avait déjà exploitées.

Autour de lui, il devinait les Stormtroopers qui s’agitaient, nerveux de son immobilité soudaine. Pour l’instant, leur présence l’indisposait plus qu’elle ne l’aidait et il aurait bien volontiers remis tout ce petit monde dans la navette en direction du Finalizer. Ou même, s’il s’était vraiment écouté, il les aurait bien tous balancés dans l’étang puant le plus proche, mais cela lui aurait valu des discours interminables de la part de Hux et cette seule perspective suffisait à calmer les ardeurs de Kylo. Il savait aussi qu’il en avait malheureusement besoin. Ils portaient le matériel nécessaire à une expédition de plusieurs jours, seraient de bons appâts en cas d’attaque d’une des sordides créatures locales, et surtout, Kylo pouvait les envoyer ramper dans les trous boueux quand il ne se sentait ni l’humeur ni l’envie d’y aller lui-même.

Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Une impression glaciale, non loin de là où il s’était arrêté. Il leva la main, les doigts écartés et la paume pointée vers l’origine de la sensation. C’était faible mais il savait qu’il pouvait l’accrocher. Les yeux toujours clos, il fit deux pas précautionneux. Une branche frôla son casque. Il l’ignora. Le signal était fluctuant et il craignait de le perdre totalement s’il baissait sa concentration. Il savait que derrière lui les Stormtroopers s’agitaient, prêts à le suivre. Il dressa sa seconde main, un doigt en l’air, pour les faire se tenir immobiles. Avec la vivacité de soldats parfaitement entraînés, ils s’exécutèrent.

Kylo fit un pas supplémentaire, sa respiration ralentie au maximum. Il ne pouvait déterminer ce dont il s’agissait mais cela venait du côté obscur de la Force. Et cela l’interpelait. Il ne devait pas…

Un bruit de moteur au-dessus de sa tête brisa le mince lien qu’il avait créé avec la sensation et il poussa un cri vers le ciel. Long et bestial. Kylo sentit les Stormtroopers reculer de quelques pas et il se retint de justesse de ne pas sortir son sabre pour taillader quelques arbres, voire quelques corps.

A la place, il donna un violent coup de poing dans une branche qui cilla à peine.

Sans même se retourner pour vérifier si ses troupes le suivaient, il s’élança dans les marais en direction de l’endroit où la navette avait dû se poser.

Il n’avait eu aucun mal à identifier le logo de l’Ordre sur le côté. C’était le transport que Hux avait envoyé pour venir les chercher, lui et les autres. Et bien Kylo allait se faire un plaisir de les recevoir comme il se devait ! Comme ça, la prochaine fois que Hux voudrait faire mine de lui donner des ordres, il n’aurait qu’à venir l’affronter lui-même !

Kylo s’arrêta net en devinant fugacement entre les branches entrelacées un éclair de cheveux roux qui descendait la rampe d’accès. Etait-il possible…

D’une démarche aussi silencieuse que possible, il se rapprocha au maximum de la navette, courbant sa longue silhouette pour se déplacer au plus près des fourrés. Ses bottes laissaient des traces profondes dans la terre humide.

Il plissa les yeux. Il n’y avait aucun doute. C’était bien Hux en personne qui se tenait à quelques pas du vaisseau, le nez froncé et la mine aussi contrariée que si la planète avait été créée dans le seul but d’insulter ses sens.

_ Ramenez ce crétin et les autres, ordonna-t-il au petit détachement qui l’accompagnait. Et si Ren pose problème, appelez-moi !

Il fit un pas dans la direction de celui-ci et grimaça. Sa botte immaculée venait de s’enfoncer dans un trou de boue. Il s’en dégagea avec un bruit de succion obscène qui fit sourire Kylo. Il n’était pas non plus insensible au faciès du Général, si crispé qu’il risquait probablement la crampe.

Kylo se demanda combien de temps il pouvait rester ainsi caché à observer Hux affronter la nature. Sûrement pas longtemps. Les armures des Stormtroopers étaient équipées d’une puce et ceux qui l’accompagnaient n’étaient normalement pas très loin de lui.

Sans compter qu’aussi amusant qu’il était de regarder Hux chasser d’un geste impatient il ne savait quel insecte de son visage, Kylo avait une mission à remplir. Et il avait été si près du but. Si près de découvrir quelque chose. Il considéra que la meilleure façon d’agir était probablement l’honnêteté. S’il demandait à Hux de lui accorder encore une heure ou deux, il pourrait peut-être retrouver la sensation glaciale qu’il avait précédemment interceptée.

_ Général ! appela-t-il en sortant de son abri.

Hux se redressa en entendant sa voix, les sourcils froncés et le menton levé comme pour regagner les quelques centimètres qu’il lui manquait face à Kylo.

_ Lord Ren, quelle surprise ! railla-t-il. Je pensais qu’une créature des marais vous avait dévoré. Ce qui aurait expliqué l’absence de réponse à mes messages. Mais je suis certain qu’il y a une raison rationnelle à ce silence prolongé.

Kylo haussa les épaules.

_ Certains préfèrent le vrai travail de terrain aux tracasseries administratives.

_ Je ne suis pas une tracasserie administrative. J’apportais les ordres du Leader Suprême en personne. Ordres que vous avez sciemment ignorés.

_ J’étais sur une piste, se défendit Kylo que la présence de Hux commençait à échauffer.

_ Une piste de quoi ? s’agaça Hux en levant une main. Il n’y a rien ici. Vous n’avez rien trouvé sinon vous seriez déjà en train de me l’agiter sous le nez comme le gamin insupportable que vous êtes.

Kylo serra les poings, tenté d’en balancer un dans le nez trop droit du Général.

_ Il y a quelque chose d’important ici, gronda Kylo, bien décidé à gagner un peu de temps.

_ Balivernes, lui renvoya Hux.

_ Si j’avais encore une heure ou deux…

_ Foutaises ! De la foutaise que tout ça, vos histoires de Jedi et de Force ! J’ai un équipage à mener, une guerre à gagner et une galaxie à diriger. Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre folie et vos enfantillages !

_ Et bien allez-y ! Partez ! s’écria Kylo en levant un bras vers la navette dont les moteurs étaient encore chauds. Je ne vous retiens pas.

_ Et c’est exactement ce que je vais faire.

D’un simple geste de la main, Hux donna l’ordre aux Stormtroopers qui s’étaient rassemblés autour d’eux d’embarquer.

_ Et si vous ne montez pas à bord immédiatement, poursuivit-il en envahissant l’espace de Kylo, je vous abandonne là sans matériel, sans ressource et sans remord.

Kylo savait qu’il aurait pu retourner au vaisseau avec lequel ils étaient venus. Mais il était à plusieurs jours de marche. Et sans nourriture ni eau potable, il n’irait pas loin. Et Hux pouvait toujours utiliser les commandes à distance pour rapatrier l’engin avant que Kylo ne l’atteigne. Ce serait bien son genre, ça !

_ Si le Leader Suprême apprend que vous m’avez laissé là sans…

_ Je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi bas, le coupa Hux avec mépris. Vous retrancher derrière l’image du Leader Suprême, c’est ridiculement mesquin, même de votre part.

_ Deux heures. J’ai besoin de deux heures. Et après je vous suivrai sans histoire.

_ Non.

_ Une heure.

_ Non.

_ Une demi-heure !

Kylo eut soudain l’impression d’être Han Solo marchandant dans un établissement miteux de Corellia une cargaison à l’origine douteuse. Il détesta ça et son désir d’envoyer Hux rouler dans la boue n’en fut que plus étouffant.

_ Une demi-heure mais pas plus, finit par céder le Général en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Et je ne vous perds pas de vue, ajouta-t-il comme ultime condition.

Kylo finit par opiner. Il savait qu’il haïrait sentir le regard de Hux posé sur lui lors de ses recherches. Et il n’imaginait que trop bien l’air supérieur qu’il afficherait si Kylo ne trouvait rien dans ce court laps de temps. Mais il n’avait plus trop le choix. Hux était aussi borné que lui et s’il avait décidé de l’abandonner sur Dagobah, nul doute qu’il tiendrait sa parole. Et Kylo méprisait cette planète presque autant que le Général. Hors de question qu’il y passe d’autres nuits supplémentaires. Il devait donc sans tarder retrouver le trouble qu’il avait discerné dans la Force précédemment.

Il fit quelques pas dans la clairière où la navette s’était posée. Derrière lui, il entendit le bruit des bottes des Stormtroopers qui débarquaient une nouvelle fois. Et celles de Hux qui le suivait. Kylo tenta de détacher au maximum son esprit de la présence du Général.

S’appuyant contre un tronc à l’orée des bois, il ferma les yeux. Il sut qu’il resta de longues minutes ainsi, immobile, juste aux ondes d’impatience que dégageait Hux. Mais enfin il la retrouva, la sensation glaciale et ténue qu’il avait déjà pressentie.

Il s’élança avant de la perdre de nouveau. Dans son dos, Hux eut un instant de surprise puis il lui emboîta le pas, devant presque courir pour ne pas perdre de vue Kylo, porté par ses longues jambes.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la forêt, évitant lianes et marécages, glissant sur des plaques de boue ou trébuchant sur des racines cachées par la brume qui leur montait parfois jusqu’aux genoux.

Kylo entendit à deux reprises des bruits de chutes mais il ne se retourna pas. Il savait de toute façon qu’il ne s’agissait pas de Hux. Ce dernier envoyait toujours dans sa direction une colère et une exaspération bien mal contenues.

Enfin, Kylo trouva l’origine de son impression et stoppa face à un énorme trou entre les racines d’un arbre plus gros encore.

_ J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! aboya Hux derrière lui, abandonnant toute forme de politesse. Parce que si tu t’es foutu de moi, je te préviens…

Kylo se tourna vers lui.

_ Il y a quelque chose de puissant ici, annonça-t-il. Je le sais.

Hux observa quelques instants le trou et secoua la tête avec une moue écœurée.

_ Il est hors de question que je rentre là-dedans, déclara-t-il d’un ton sans appel.

Kylo pointa vers lui son masque sans expression.

_ Ce n’est pas la peine. C’est un endroit où je dois me rendre seul.

_ Formidable ! annonça Hux en levant les mains au ciel. Maintenant dépêche-toi parce que si dans cinq minutes tu n’es pas là, je rentre sur le Finalizer… avec ou sans vous, reprit-il plus poliment après que les premiers Stormtroopers les aient enfin rejoints.

_ Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps, confirma Kylo.

Il s’accrocha à une racine et descendit prudemment le long des parois glissantes. Ce n’était pas le moment de se prendre les pieds dans sa tunique, pas alors que les yeux du principal officier du Premier Ordre étaient posés sur lui. Ainsi que ceux de tout un contingent de Stormtroopers qui ne manqueraient pas de nourrir les ragots à la cantine si Lord Ren s’étalait de tout son long devant eux.

Lorsqu’il atteignit le sol, il poussa un soupir qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Un tunnel sombre serpentait sous les arbres dont les racines perçaient le plafond. Et Kylo était certain d’y sentir une présence. Faible, comme celle d’un moment passé ou à venir.

Il fit quelques pas prudents dans l’obscurité, une main posée sur la poignée de son sabre. Le seul son qu’il percevait était celui de sa respiration, rauque à travers le filtre de son masque. Il savait que s’il s’aventurait trop loin, il risquait de se perdre tant la Force ici était puissante et écrasait son esprit et sa logique.

_ Ben ?

Kylo se retourna. La voix qu’il connaissait si bien lui avait hérissé les cheveux dans la nuque et fait allumer son sabre. A la lueur rouge et tremblante de la lame, il découvrit les traits usés de Han Solo.

_ Ben, c’est toi ? répéta l’ex-résistant.

Kylo serra les dents. Il avait envie de crier. Ce n’était qu’une illusion, un tour que la Force jouait à son esprit. C’était une évidence. Qu’est-ce que Han Solo serait venu faire dans un trou sous un arbre de Dagobah ? Malgré cette tentative de rationalisation, Kylo ne put se retenir de répondre.

_ Ben est mort, grogna-t-il entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Il fit quelques pas de côté, tournant autour de la silhouette de Solo pour éviter son visage, son regard. Mais celui-ci paraissait le suivre des yeux où qu’il aille. Et Kylo avait de plus en plus envie de percer ce corps de son sabre pour faire disparaître cet ancien reste de sa vie passée. Il brandit son arme, menaçant. La sueur commençait à brouiller sa vue.

_ Ben, le conjura Han Solo en levant une main vers lui. Viens avec moi. Rentrons à la maison.

Kylo hurla et frappa de toutes ses forces. Son sabre s’enfonça dans le sol après avoir évité le fantôme de Solo de quelques centimètres à peine.

_ Tu n’es pas réel ! cria Kylo au visage de celui qui autrefois le faisait monter sur ses genoux pour lui apprendre les bases du pilotage.

_ Mais je suis toujours quelque part en toi, souffla Han contre le masque.

Les jambes tremblantes et un souffle rauque lui déchirant les poumons, Kylo Ren fit demi-tour et s’enfuit en courant dans le tunnel sombre. Son sabre raccroché à la hâte à sa ceinture, il se hissa hors du trou, ses gestes fébriles et incontrôlés.

Il resta à quatre pattes au sol de longues secondes, pantelant et incapable d’organiser ses pensées. Qu’est-ce que la Force avait voulu lui montrer ? Quel était le rapport avec Skywalker ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Juste reprendre le contrôle de sa personne. Il poussa un nouveau hurlement qui résonna contre les bords oppressants de son masque.

_ Tout va bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait là-dedans ?

La voix pincée de Hux le ramena à la réalité. Kylo releva la tête pour trouver les bottes du Général à quelques centimètres seulement de ses mains, des filets de brume s’accrochant à ses chevilles couvertes de cuir.

Précipitamment, Kylo se remit debout. Son manteau, ses gants, ses genoux, étaient entièrement recouverts de crasse. Il voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux pour les décoller de son front mais ses doigts gantés ne rencontrèrent que les contours durs du casque. Il jura.

_ Ren ? insista Hux en envahissant une fois de plus son espace personnel.

Il ne savait pas d’où était venue cette manie qu’avait Hux de se coller à lui à chaque fois qu’il lui parlait. Kylo avait juste conscience du fait qu’il faisait exactement la même chose.

_ Rien, grogna-t-il. Il n’y avait rien là-dedans.

Il serra les poings. Il était hors de question qu’il évoque ce qu’il venait de vivre, que ce soit auprès de Hux ou même de Snoke. Encore un souvenir qu’il lui fallait oublier.

_ Pour du rien, ça avait l’air bouleversant, commenta Hux, apparemment incapable de savoir quand se taire.

_ Il n’y a rien dans ce trou ! Et il n’y a rien sur cette foutue planète ! cria Kylo.

Et il sut qu’il avait constellé de postillons son filtre vocal.

_ Bien, concéda Hux. Puisque nous sommes du même avis, retournons dans des contrées plus civilisées.

Il fit demi-tour avec un enthousiasme qui contrastait étrangement avec sa raideur habituelle. C’est là que Kylo perçut un bruit flasque dont il ne comprit pas immédiatement l’origine.

_ Kriff ! Fils de Chutta ! lâcha alors Hux avec humeur.

C’était le pire chapelet de jurons que Kylo lui avait jamais entendu prononcer et malgré les tremblements qui agitaient son corps depuis sa rencontre au fond du trou, il se sentit sourire. Ce n’était tellement pas le Général cette saute d’humeur. Que…

Les épaules et la tête de Hux retombèrent et il laissa échapper un long soupir. Kylo suivit des yeux la forme longiligne de son corps qui était étrangement bancale. Lorsqu’il découvrit la botte de celui-ci, enfoncée jusqu’au genou dans un trou d’eau, il ne put se retenir de pouffer. Hux tourna vers lui son regard noir et son visage rouge.

_ Oh oui ! Hilarant ! Que quelqu’un vienne m’aider plutôt que de tous vous bidonner.

De l’avis de Kylo, les Stormtroopers n’avaient pas l’air de se bidonner. Ils semblaient plutôt hésitants à s’approcher de Hux alors que celui-ci était de toute évidence très en colère. Cependant, ils obéirent.

Kylo songea à venir leur prêter main forte lorsqu’ils attrapèrent Hux par les bras pour le tirer hors du piège qui avait aspiré sa botte. Mais les voir tous lutter contre la boue était une distraction bienvenue et il resta juste sur le côté, à les regarder faire, Hux de plus en plus écarlate et vulgaire et les Stormtroopers de plus en plus rabougris sous les insultes. Il sentait, plaqué sur ses traits, un sourire qu’il était soulagé de savoir caché par son masque. Rien que pour cette unique scène, il ne regrettait pas le fiasco qu’avait été leur étape sur Dagobah.

Enfin la boue relâcha Hux qui aurait chuté en avant sans l’aide de ses troupes. Il écarta bien vite les mains qui le retenaient et fit quelques pas nerveux jusqu’à un rocher sur lequel il s’assit.

Il jura de nouveau en tirant sur sa botte. Lorsqu’il l’ôta enfin, il en fit couler un long filet d’eau.

Kylo s’approcha, une réflexion bien pensée au bord des lèvres. C’est alors qu’il la remarqua, la cheville blanche de Hux.

La botte trop serrée avait baissé sa chaussette grise et son pantalon était remonté sur sa jambe, croisée sur son autre cuisse, découvrant à peine quelques centimètres de peau qui ramenèrent Kylo des semaines en arrière.

Il s’était presque convaincu qu’il avait tout oublié de l’incident du tatouage, de l’effet que le bras clair de Hux avait eu sur son corps, de son rêve et de ce qui en avait découlé.

Mais la vue de la cheville du Général fit remonter le souvenir tel un tsunami qui balaya sur son passage réflexion sarcastique et rationalité. Il resta juste penché au-dessus de Hux, la respiration courte et sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres soudain trop sèches.

Il n’aurait pas été étonné de découvrir ici aussi un autre tatouage. Quelque chose comme les codes de la nouvelle arme géante que Hux était en train de superviser, ou alors des insultes bien senties à l’encontre de la République. Mais non. A l’inverse de son bras, la cheville de Hux était immaculée. Et si fine que Kylo se demanda même comment l’homme parvenait à tenir debout.

Une nouvelle fois, c’est à peine s’il parvint à se retenir de tendre les doigts vers cette peau si claire qu’elle contrastait avec la pénombre qui régnait en permanence sous les grands arbres de Dagobah. Et Kylo fut soufflé par la différence entre le caractère de feu et d’acier de Hux et la fragilité et la pureté apparente de son corps chaque fois qu’il se dévoilait sous ses yeux.

Il savait, bien sûr qu’il savait, que Hux n’était ni fragile ni pur. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour en avoir conscience. Et pourtant, son cœur affolé le poussait presque à s’agenouiller dans la boue pour poser ses lèvres sur cet îlot de blancheur. Le Général sentirait probablement l’eau croupie de Dagobah et sa peau en porterait l’amertume mais cela n’avait à l’heure actuelle plus aucune importance pour Kylo. Il s’en repaîtrait volontiers.

Il retint à peine un hoquet quand les doigts de Hux s’approchèrent de sa chaussette, comme s’il était sur le point de la retirer pour mieux l’égoutter.

Son esprit s’imaginait déjà son pied, tout en délicatesse, depuis le talon, usé par d’interminables heures debout sur le pont, jusqu’aux orteils en longueur dont il pouvait presque deviner la forme dans sa bouche alors que sa langue passerait voluptueusement de l’un à l’autre.

Il se sentit durcir à cette simple évocation.

Alors qu’il respirait de plus en plus fort, impatient et fébrile, Hux stoppa tout mouvement et leva vers lui un regard sombre.

_ Quoi ? demanda-t-il d’un ton glacial.

Kylo mit quelques secondes à sortir de sa fantaisie et à réaliser qu’il était celui auquel Hux s’adressait.

_ Quoi ? répondit-il bêtement.

Hux soupira et roula des yeux.

_ C’est exactement ce que je viens de te demander, grogna-t-il.

_ Rien, fit Kylo avant de se retourner brusquement.

Ses vêtements amples avaient beau cacher toute trace d’excitation, il ne savait pas comment affronter Hux en cet instant. La voix tranchante de ce dernier avait mis fin au charme que la vue de sa cheville nue avait eu sur Kylo et une fois de plus il se trouvait ridicule d’avoir réagi de la sorte pour quelques centimètres de peau laiteuse.

Il entendit Hux soupirer derrière lui et rechausser sa botte. C’en était terminé du moment.

Hux se remit debout et Kylo frissonna lorsqu’il eut l’impression que le Général allait lui poser une main sur l’épaule. Mais Hux ne le toucha pas. Il se contenta de le contourner jusqu’à se placer face à lui. Il observa Kylo en silence, les mains croisées dans le dos et la tête légèrement penchée de côté, avant de se tourner vers les Stormtroopers qui attendaient en formation serrée à quelques pas de là.

_ Retour à la navette, annonça-t-il.

Et il se chargea lui-même d’ouvrir la marche, prenant garde cette fois-ci à l’endroit où il posait les pieds.

Kylo laissa la troupe le distancer et ne les suivit que loin derrière. Il avait besoin d’être un peu seul et de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées et dans son corps.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo Ren passa de longues heures, assis dans ses quartiers, face au masque de son grand-père. L’incident du bar, il pouvait l’ignorer. Ce n’était qu’une réaction illogique parmi les nombreuses qui avaient émaillées sa vie. Mais ce qui s’était passé sur Dagobah lui avait presque fait oublier la rencontre dans le tunnel avec le double de son pèr… de Han Solo. Au final, la cheville de Hux l’avait davantage troublé que d’avoir à affronter ses plus anciens démons.

Il était rassuré de ne pas avoir recroisé le Général dans les jours qui avaient suivi. Ce dernier n’avait pas menti et Snoke leur avait bien donné une nouvelle mission durant laquelle ils allaient devoir soumettre au Premier Ordre une planète minière dont les gisements étaient indispensables à la finalisation de Starkiller. Les détails intéressaient peu Kylo. Surtout en ces heures où son cerveau était plus penché vers l’évocation du corps de Hux que vers la stratégie. De toute façon, la stratégie n’avait jamais été son fort. Lui, lorsqu’il voulait quelque chose, il le prenait, même par la violence.

Sauf Hux, lui rappela son esprit.

Il grogna. Non, avoir Hux par la violence n’était pas quelque chose qu’il désirait. Il voulait le découvrir, centimètre après centimètre, pièce de tissu après pièce de tissu. Il voulait le dévoiler tel un cadeau précieux dont il effeuillerait les multiples emballages.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était habituellement un champion du déni. Mais en ces lieux et à cet instant, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à nier son attirance pour le Général. Il s’était masturbé deux nuits auparavant en se remémorant la vision qu’il avait eue de son pied. Et la veille encore en imaginant ce qu’il pourrait trouver sous les gants de cuir et la façon dont ces doigts, certainement longilignes, glisseraient sur ses muscles brûlants, le tatouage sur l’avant-bras de Hux s’accordant à merveille avec les grains de beauté qui constellaient le corps de Kylo. De plus en plus aussi, il se surprenait à songer à ces lèvres pleines, qu’il avait souvent vu pincées ou méprisantes mais qu’il voulait désormais découvrir entrouvertes et accueillantes.

Il frémit dans son fauteuil et se recroquevilla autant que sa grande silhouette le lui permettait.

A l’heure actuelle, Hux devait être dans ses quartiers à peaufiner son plan d’invasion. Il serait si facile pour Kylo d’aller le trouver. Et ensuite, quoi ? Surtout que pour Hux, le travail passait avant tout et il enverrait probablement paître Kylo avant même qu’il n’ait ouvert la bouche pour expliquer la raison de sa présence. Raison dont il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment la formuler.

Non, il valait mieux qu’il reste là, à attendre, il ne savait trop quoi.

 

« *** »

 

La prise de la planète minière avait été étonnamment aisée. Les Stormtroopers avaient débarqué par unités entières et confiné les travailleurs dans leurs baraquements. Puis Kylo était arrivé dans son propre vaisseau et avait nettoyé de la pointe de son sabre les éventuels résistants. Ils n’avaient pas été nombreux. A peine une poignée de dirigeants et leurs proches, bien décidés à ne pas laisser leur place à la tête du projet. Et après qu’il en ait occis trois ou quatre, les autres s’étaient docilement rendus. L’Ordre les exécuterait probablement plus tard pour faire bonne figure mais cela, ce n’était plus le problème de Kylo.

En fait, il devait bien admettre que l’opération avait été presque ennuyeuse. Il avait pourtant compté dessus pour distraire son cerveau et canaliser sa frustration. Au final, la préparation minutieuse avait eu raison de ses projets de violence. Encore une fois, comme pour tous ses principaux soucis, c’était la faute de Hux, et de son plan trop bien rôdé.

Kylo soupira en voyant la navette du Général s’approcher de la piste d’atterrissage. Ils n’allaient rester là que quelques jours, le temps pour le Premier Ordre de mettre en place ses propres officiers, puis ils repartiraient pour Starkiller Base, ouvrant la voie au premier convoi de minéraux qu’ils étaient venus chercher ici.

Il songea avec une certaine impatience à la planète neigeuse. Il avait beau en détester les températures glaciales, il était plus simple de se prévaloir du froid que de la chaleur qui régnait sur la colonie minière dont les deux soleils brillaient haut dans le ciel.

Kylo était poisseux sous ses vêtements noirs et ses cheveux collaient à son crâne. Il espérait que les bâtiments étaient équipés de douches satisfaisantes. Sinon, tant pis, il remonterait dans ses propres quartiers à bord du Finalizer. Son boulot ici était déjà fait.

Immobile dans le paysage aride, il regarda la navette se poser et Hux en sortir, accompagné d’une nouvelle escouade de Stormtroopers lourdement armés. Kylo trouva cela ridicule. Il avait neutralisé tous les dangers potentiels. Mais bon, si Hux voulait parader…

Le Général ne portait que son uniforme standard et son chapeau, sans doute pour se protéger des rayons agressifs. Cela fit dévier les pensées de Kylo vers la pâleur de sa peau. Il se demanda si Hux aurait bronzé à la fin de leur séjour. Si les soleils auraient fait apparaitre des tâches de rousseur sur l’arête de son nez ou la pointe de ses pommettes.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n’était pas le moment.

_ Beau travail, fit simplement Hux en retrouvant Kylo au pied d’un massif engin de chantier.

A part des Stormtroopers, on n’y voyait pas âme qui vive à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Au fond, sur un pic rocheux, se trouvait le bâtiment principal, un bloc de béton contenant les bureaux et les appartements des dirigeants que le Premier Ordre avait réquisitionné pour leurs propres officiers. En contrebas sur la droite, s’étendaient d’innombrables cabanes de bois abritant les mineurs et juste devant, autant de machines dont le métal avait été rougi par la poussière du désert. Et au loin, comme d’énormes anomalies dans la monotonie de la terre brûlée, les excavations même, où habituellement des milliers d’hommes arrachaient des entrailles de la planète les précieux minerais.

Hux porta un regard satisfait au panorama.

_ J’en conclus que les combats n’ont pas été trop violents, commenta-t-il face aux machines en parfait état et à l’absence de corps sur le sol.

Kylo secoua la tête et tous deux remontèrent un étroit sentier, protégés des rayons du soleil par une immense falaise sur leur gauche.

_ Les travailleurs se sont montrés immédiatement coopératifs, les dirigeants ont rapidement été maîtrisés et… convaincus de la légitimité de notre opération.

_ Bien, bien. C’est ainsi que j’aime que les choses soient faites. Rapidement et sans bavure.

Kylo se demanda si Hux attendait des compliments pour la réussite de son plan. Il ne comptait lui en faire aucun. Il avait juste rempli sa fonction de Général, rien de plus.

Kylo lui donna cependant davantage de détails sur l’attaque en elle-même et sur ce qu’ils avaient déjà mis en place en matière d’occupation. Chaque détail était ce que Hux avait prévu et il opinait aux paroles de Kylo dont la langue se faisait de plus en plus pâteuse. Il n’avait pas bu depuis plusieurs heures et, même à l’ombre, la chaleur était écrasante. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait Hux devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure de leur montée. Et des perles de sueur coulaient de ses tempes.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent l’ascenseur menant au pic rocheux, Kylo s’accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration avant de pousser le bouton. Derrière eux, les Stormtroopers leur tournaient le dos, gardant armes au poing l’unique accès au bâtiment de béton. Kylo remarqua alors le regard de Hux, planté droit sur lui.

Il pencha la tête vers le Général, s’attendant presque à l’entendre s’auto-congratuler pour la réussite de l’opération. Au lieu de cela, les yeux fixés sur la visière de Kylo, il posa ses doigts gantés sur le haut de son col.

_ Il fait quand même terriblement chaud ici, souffla Hux d’une voix étrangement douce.

Et il dégrafa le premier bouton de son uniforme, révélant la longueur claire de son cou.

Cela tapait un peu trop près d’un certain rêve que Kylo n’était jamais parvenu à enfouir complètement. Il avala le peu de salive qu’il lui restait et baissa le regard. Il cuisait sous son casque et ses pensées venaient définitivement de frire.

_ J’ai oublié… coassa-t-il d’une voix rauque qu’il ne reconnut pas. Je devais… tenta-t-il de nouveau sans plus de succès. Les Stormtroopers… conclut-il avant de se détourner pour redescendre en direction d’une unité qu’il avait choisie au hasard et dans la panique.

Lorsqu’il entendit les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrir pour Hux, il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs dizaines de mètres, ses grandes enjambées faisant voler la poussière ocre derrière lui.

 

« *** »

 

Kylo Ren avait l’impression d’être bloqué dans ces quelques mètres carrés depuis des heures. En fait, s’il y réfléchissait bien, c’était certainement le cas.

Il y avait d’abord eu la réunion de groupe, à laquelle étaient conviés tous les principaux officiers en poste sur Starkiller Base. Hux leur avait longuement exposé l’avancement des travaux, les prévisions sur chantier et les perspectives de financement. Le tout à coup de projections graphiques et de chiffres qui avaient complètement assommé Kylo. Son esprit avait vite divagué sur le manque de résultats de ses recherches sur Skywalker ou la façon dont la luminosité du soleil sur la neige faisait ressortir le feu des cheveux de Hux par la longue baie vitrée devant laquelle le Général faisait les cents pas.

Et comme si cela n’avait pas suffit, Hux avait ensuite rencontré un à un les officiers dans son bureau pour leur spécifier leurs objectifs et leurs ordres de mission. Et comme de par hasard, c’était Kylo qu’il avait appelé en dernier, le faisant patienter de façon interminable à la grande table ovale à présent désertées. Kylo n’avait rien eu d’autre à faire qu’à méditer sans grand succès et à observer les contrées glaciales qui s’étendaient à leurs pieds.

Il n’aurait jamais cru que ce serait le cas mais il était presque heureux de retrouver le froid de Starkiller Base après la chaleur étouffante des jours passés sur la planète minière. Surtout que le séjour avait été extrêmement décevant. Pas du point de vue de la mission. Non. Tout s’était déroulé pour le mieux et le minerai affluerait bientôt dans les entrepôts de ce qui serait la plus grande arme que la galaxie ait jamais connue. Ce qui avait déçu Kylo avait été le fait qu’au final, Hux était resté confiné dans les bureaux climatisés à travailler sur les dossiers en cours et que sa peau n’avait jamais eu à affronter la rudesse du soleil. Il était reparti sans la moindre trace de bronzage ou de tâches de rousseur sur son visage.

Kylo se l’était pourtant si bien figuré, les joues rougies et le nez constellé de grains de son.

Quand Phasma avait quitté le bureau de Hux, son casque brillant ne se tournant que brièvement vers Kylo, ce dernier y était entré pour trouver le Général derrière son large secrétaire immaculé, sur lequel n’étaient posés que des objets à caractère professionnel. Pas la moindre personnalisation de quelque nature que ce soit. Ni une photo, ni un diplôme, pas même une médaille, accrochés aux murs.

Kylo avait longé la grande fenêtre qui, à sa droite, offrait une vue incomparable sur les pins enneigés et pris place dans un fauteuil noir, face à Hux qui ne lui accorda pas un regard avant de sortir une fiche qu’il lui tendit.

_ En attendant que le Leader Suprême ne vous confie une nouvelle mission concernant Skywalker, il m’a demandé d’utiliser aux mieux vos compétences ici même, sur Starkiller Base, avait-il déclaré.

Et Kylo avait opiné. Que pouvait-il faire d’autre ? Si là était la volonté de Snoke…

Hux lui expliqua qu’il était désormais en charge de la sécurité de la base, et plus particulièrement des transits de matières premières. Leur prise de pouvoir sur la planète minière ne tarderait pas à arriver aux oreilles de la République et Hux ne doutait pas que ces infâmes politiciens enverraient la Résistance leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le rôle de Kylo était donc de faire en sorte que les convois arrivent à destination et que la position de Starkiller Base reste inconnue de leurs ennemis.

S’en suivit tout un discours sur les possibilités en la matière et Kylo se demanda pourquoi Hux prenait-il même la peine de divulguer ainsi sa vision des choses. Quoiqu’il raconte, Kylo remplirait la mission, mais à sa façon, bien sûr, toujours très différente de ce que Hux attendait. C’était probablement parce que ce dernier aimait s’entendre parler qu’il se répandait toujours de la sorte.

Kylo avait envie de tourner la tête pour observer dehors les quelques flocons de neige que le vent faisait danser dans les rayons d’un soleil aujourd’hui éclatant. Cela serait grossier. Terriblement grossier. Et ferait sans doute naître cette lueur de rage que Kylo aimait tant dans les yeux verts de Hux.

Il se demanda depuis quand il savait que Hux avait les yeux verts.

Cela le convainquit d’aller au bout de son idée.

Sans aucune forme de politesse, il se détourna du Général.

A l’extérieur, les pins dansaient doucement dans la brise. C’était une belle journée et d’ici, il était difficile d’imaginer l’arme terrible qui était en train de prendre forme juste sous leurs pieds. Seulement si l’on tendait l’oreille pouvait-on percevoir le bruit des machines qui creusaient la terre en profondeur. Kylo songea au fait qu’il aimerait bien faire un tour dans les bois, au soleil couchant. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre, quand le froid était raisonnable. Et l’exercice était apaisant pour son esprit en constante ébullition. On ne croisait personne dans ces forêts à l’approche de la nuit.

Comme il s’y était attendu, Hux se tut. Kylo laissa le silence traîner de très longues secondes avant de reporter son regard vers le Général.

Kylo fronça les sourcils, derrière la visière de son casque. Hux n’avait pas du tout l’expression à laquelle il s’était attendu. Il n’était ni furieux, ni pincé. Son regard était serein et sa bouche détendue. Au pire paraissait-il pensif là où Kylo croyait le découvrir écumant de rage et d’indignation.

Cela déstabilisa tant Kylo qu’à son tour il se figea, ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Hux. Il hésita à se racler la gorge avant de demander au Général de poursuivre, car ce silence étendu commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l’aise. Ou alors, il pouvait se remettre debout et quitter la pièce. Ce ne serait ni la première fois, ni, supposait-il, la dernière. Il savait que Hux ne se lèverait pas pour lui courir après.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu prendre sa décision, le Général bougea. A peine. Un mouvement que Kylo ne perçut que dans le bas de son champ de vision.

La main droite de Hux glissa le long de la surface lisse de son bureau jusqu’à attraper le bout du gant couvrant sa main gauche. Et très lentement, il tira dessus.

Les doigts de Kylo se crispèrent sur ses accoudoirs quand la peau du poignet de Hux apparut. C’était un élément du Général qu’il avait déjà vu, cette première fois dans le bar, mais le redécouvrir lui faisait le même effet, chahutant son cœur et son souffle. Et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas grogner de frustration quand, avec une maîtrise insupportable, Hux poursuivit son geste, dévoilant à Kylo, millimètre après millimètre, une vision inédite du dos de sa main, de la base de son pouce, du début de ses phalanges.

Quand Hux écarta le gant de cuir sur le côté de son bureau, Kylo était en sueur. Et il sentait son sang bourdonner dans les moindres veines de son corps.

La main du Général était plus fine encore qu’il ne se l’était imaginée. Ses doigts effilés avaient presque quelque chose de féminin ou d’adolescent et leur blancheur donnait à Kylo l’impression d’avoir affaire à une porcelaine antique qu’il briserait s’il la serrait trop fort. A côté, ses propres mains paraissaient si massives et gauches !

Il réalisa alors que Hux ne retirait pas son second gant. Qu’il gardait juste la main sur la surface polie qui les séparait.

Ce qui amena Kylo à se demander pourquoi Hux venait d’ainsi se révéler. S’il avait eu trop chaud, il aurait retiré les deux gants. Et de toute façon, même sur la planète minière, à chaque instant Hux les avait gardés. Ca n’avait aucune logique.

A contrecœur, Kylo détourna le regard de cette main que son corps lui ordonnait de saisir. Il scruta le visage du Général qui lui-même le fixait.

Il n’avait plus cette sérénité amusée que Kylo avait été surpris de lui trouver précédemment. A la place, il paraissait impatient. Dans l’expectative. Comme s’il attendait de Kylo quelque chose que celui-ci ne comprenait pas.

Kylo se força à inspirer lentement. Il savait que son souffle haché était l’unique bruit de la pièce et que Hux devait avoir conscience du fait qu’il avait du mal à respirer, qu’il était nerveux…

Ses pensées tombèrent alors en place et sa mâchoire se serra.

… Tout comme Hux devait aussi avoir conscience de l’effet que sa peau dévoilée avait sur Kylo. Dans le bar, sur Dagobah, dans le désert, trois fois de suite Kylo avait agi comme un imbécile erratique. Et aussi frustrant qu’il était pour lui de l’admettre, Hux n’était pas aussi idiot qu’il l’avait cru lors de leur première rencontre. Il était même d’une rare vivacité. Evidemment qu’il avait compris l’origine du trouble de Kylo. Avec le recul, il était même certain que le dégrafage de col près de l’ascenseur avait été un piège. Un piège dans lequel Kylo avait sauté à pieds joints.

Et maintenant, Hux le mettait à l’épreuve avec cette main tentatrice que Kylo voulait tant sentir sur son visage, dans son cou, le long de son dos ou entre ses jambes.

Kylo observa le visage de Hux, essayant de déterminer exactement ce que désirait le Général. Dans ses yeux commençait à apparaître cet agacement que seul Kylo faisait naître chez lui. Et celui-ci eut peur qu’il ne retire sa main, qu’il la dissimule de nouveau sous une couche de cuir épais.

Alors il bougea. Il détendit sa propre main, toujours crispée sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, et la leva doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage. Il la posa sur le bureau et aussi lentement que possible, l’avança vers les doigts nus et immobiles de Hux.

_ Si nous faisons cela, dit ce dernier d’un ton pincé, le minimum serait quand même que tu retires aussi ton gant.

Kylo était si concentré qu’il ne put contenir un sursaut quand la voix du Général le coupa en plein geste.

Il avala sa salive. Sa tête tournait. L’atmosphère autour de lui était suffocante et il eut du mal à suffisamment rassembler ses pensées pour balbutier une réponse.

_ Je pensais que tu préfèrerais que je retire mon casque, souffla-t-il.

Hux haussa les épaules.

_ Je laisse ce détail à ta propre appréciation. Pour ma part j’ai accepté le fait que tu étais probablement à moitié Rancor.

_ Je suis humain, se braqua Kylo.

Hux leva juste un sourcil amusé et plein de provocation.

Sans avoir la patience du Général, Kylo retira son gant d’un geste sec. L’air frais frappa ses doigts et il eut un moment d’étrange sensation, à être ainsi entièrement vêtu avec juste une main découverte.

Il la reposa sur la table, à quelques centimètres de celle de Hux. Ce dernier ne bougea pas. Mais il ne regardait plus Kylo non plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur leurs deux mains dénudées, si proches l’une de l’autre.

Kylo laissa ses phalanges glisser sur le bureau jusqu’à ce que son petit doigt rencontre le pouce de Hux. Mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il caressa la surface de peau qu’il touchait. La sensation était légère, plaisante… frustrante !

Mais au moins Hux ne recula-t-il pas sous le contact. Ca avait été l’une des peurs de Kylo, que le Général ne se lève brusquement pour se moquer de ses ardeurs.

Quelque peu rassuré mais le cœur toujours affolé, Kylo passa brièvement ses doigts sur ceux de Hux. Il les sentit qui tressautèrent sous son contact.

Cela l’amena à se demander depuis combien de temps Hux n’avait-il plus touché un autre être humain. Depuis au moins aussi longtemps que Kylo à en juger par la masse de travail qui avait été la leur depuis des mois.

Etait-il possible que le Général soit aussi excité que lui par ce simple contact ? Car depuis que Hux avait retiré son gant, Kylo était dur dans son pantalon.

Il réitéra son geste mais cette fois-ci, Hux l’attrapa entre ses phalanges, le retenant contre sa peau. Kylo hoqueta de désir quand le pouce du Général caressa le sien.

Les doigts de Hux étaient froids et rêches. Ils étaient ceux d’un homme habitué aux longues heures passées dans l’atmosphère glaciale d’un vaisseau ou d’une planète gelée. Alors, Kylo se dégagea de son emprise et posa sa large main sur celle si fine de Hux, la faisant complètement disparaitre pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

_ J’ai une inspection de l’oscillateur prévue dans cinq minutes, fit Hux lorsqu’il constata que Kylo ne bougeait plus.

Sa voix était posée, et son visage impassible toujours tourné vers leurs deux mains. Mais Kylo entendit la brièveté de son souffle, comme si Hux faisait un énorme effort pour conserver son habituelle façade.

Kylo reprit alors ses allées et venues le long de ses doigts, puis sur sa main, de plus en plus haut, jusqu’à ce que le bout de ses ongles effleurent la manche de l’uniforme de Hux.

Il entendit ce dernier soupirer quand son majeur glissa sous l’ourlet impeccable.

C’était le son le plus érotique que Kylo ait entendu de toute son existence. Les cris de ses précédents amants lui semblaient soudain vulgaires et repoussants à côté du frisson que provoquait en lui l’émoi enfin apparent du Général.

Alors il lui saisit le poignet et en frôla l’os proéminant. Puis il remonta encore, repoussant plus loin le tissu jusqu’à ce que le premier anneau du tatouage de Hux apparaisse à sa vue.

Il y avait repensé si souvent que le revoir le fit frémir à nouveau. Une fois de plus, son visage s’enflamma et il étouffa sous son casque. Il avait besoin de le retirer, de se libérer et de se pencher vers Hux pour l’embrasser juste là où le noir de l’encre rencontrait la lumière de sa peau immaculée.

A cet instant, Hux tourna le bras, lui offrant la vue de l’intérieur de son poignet où la peau était si fine que Kylo en distinguait le bleu de ses veines. Il eut envie de passer sa langue sur ce réseau intime.

Mais il tremblait désormais trop pour retirer son casque. L’érection entre ses jambes était devenue difficile à ignorer. Tout comme les soupirs de Hux alors que Kylo caressait le creux de son poignet de ses ongles courts. Le Général avait à présent les yeux clos et sa bouche était entrouverte. Kylo était trop enfermé dans son propre désir pour s’attarder sur les autres détails.

Il passa sa seconde main entre ses cuisses et pressa son entrejambe, les lèvres serrées pour étouffer un gémissement qui aurait couvert les bruits de Hux. C’était des sons auxquels il allait longtemps songer.

Descendant toujours plus bas, il passa ses doigts sur la paume du Général. Elle était sèche et parsemée de nombreuses et minuscules cicatrices, anciennes traces d’un temps où Hux n’était pas aussi bon à maîtriser sa nervosité, s’enfonçant les ongles dans sa propre peau jusqu’au sang.

Kylo se figurait sans mal ces mains à la fois si fines et si rudes sur ses épaules, son dos, son torse, le caressant sans douceur mais avec passion.

Son érection pulsa entre ses doigts à travers le tissu frustrant de son pantalon.

Ses ongles grattèrent la paume de Hux et il sursauta quand ce dernier lui rendit la pareille. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent, s’attrapant et se relâchant de manière erratique, se griffant sans violence.

Kylo poussa un cri puissant quand la sonnerie du comlink de Hux les interrompit, lui rappelant qu’il était l’heure de son inspection.

Froidement, le Général détacha sa main de celle de Kylo et fit taire l’appareil d’un geste vif. Puis il se passa les doigts sur le visage pour en chasser la sueur. Sans un regard pour Kylo, il récupéra son gant et y dissimula de nouveau sa main, laissant ce dernier aussi frustré que furieux. Seule la rougeur des pommettes de Hux le fit se sentir mieux, lui rappelant qu’il n’avait pas rêvé ce qu’il venait de se passer et que Hux était parti aussi loin que lui.

Le Général se leva de son siège. Une bosse entre ses jambes tendait le tissu habituellement parfaitement ajusté de son uniforme. Kylo se demanda comment il allait cacher cela à tous les autres.

Hux attrapa alors son grand manteau accroché à une patère sur le côté et le passa, le refermant soigneusement autour de son corps.

Ah… Voilà comment…

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il posa la main sur le panneau de contrôle de la porte que Hux parut se souvenir de la présence de Kylo.

_ Lord Ren, reprit-il de son ton le plus professionnel, je vous transmettrai les directives de votre prochaine mission directement sur votre datapad. Merci d’en lire les détails avant de vous lancer dans je ne sais quelle ineptie de votre création. Une fois le prochain convoi minier sécurisé, j’attends de vous, et en personne, un rapport complet et immédiat, quelque soit l’heure de votre retour, que je me trouve sur le pont ou dans mes quartiers.

Et il sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à Kylo de répondre.

La dernière phrase du Général sonnait comme une invitation à peine déguisée et Kylo retira enfin son casque pour éponger son front brûlant. Peu importait comment il allait procéder, il s’arrangerait pour être de retour en dehors des horaires de Hux à son poste. Même si pour le moment, son cerveau était incapable de mettre en place un plan plus élaboré que cela.

Il referma la main sur son érection toujours aussi visible. Il ne savait pas comment Hux allait s’y prendre, si l’air froid de Starkiller Base suffirait à faire retomber toute trace de désir, mais Kylo, lui, se voyait très mal retourner jusqu’à sa chambre dans cet état-là. Il allait devoir trouver une pièce vide pour…

Il regarda autour de lui. Le bureau de Hux était désert et parfaitement sécurisé. Cela ferait très bien l’affaire. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il dégrafa sa braguette.

 

(à suivre…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire ou un kudo pour la première partie! Vous êtes le Bien! Vraiment! J'espère que cette seconde partie vous aura également plu. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette petite histoire!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires sur la partie précédente. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre (pardon! pardon! promis je me dépêche!) mais vous n'imaginez pas la motivation formidable que c'est. Voilà donc la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également et bonne lecture!

 

Le hangar du Finalizer était quasiment désert en cette heure tardive quand la navette de classe Upsilon de Kylo Ren se posa. Le convoi minier avait atteint quelques minutes auparavant Starkiller Base autour de laquelle l’immense croiseur tournait.

Kylo avait été informé que le Général Hux y était rentré la veille pour préparer avec ses troupes un assaut vers ce qui paraissait être une poche de résistants du côté de Kashyyyk. Kylo espérait vraiment qu’ils n’auraient pas à attaquer de Wookies. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire à Hux. Il n’aurait même pas dû se l’avouer.

Son cœur s’emballa en songeant au Général. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient quittés il y avait de cela une semaine environ, après l’étrange ballet érotique de leurs mains, Kylo avait été persuadé que Hux l’avait invité à le rejoindre pour la nuit. Mais avec le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis, il n’en était plus aussi certain. Hux était peut-être juste très intéressé par les résultats de son escorte. Connaissant son professionnalisme méticuleux, ça n’aurait même pas été étonnant.

Enfin, Kylo n’allait pas tarder à le découvrir puisque ses grandes jambes le menaient irrémédiablement vers les quartiers du Général, son sang battant de plus en plus fort dans ses tempes à chacun de ses pas.

Il était presque à bout de souffle quand il s’arrêta devant le panneau de contrôle de la porte. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, à calmer sa respiration et les frémissements qu’il ressentait tout le long de sa colonne.

Il se méprisait de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il se savait écarlate et en sueur sous son casque. Et il détesta cela. Il avait pourtant pris garde à replacer chacune de ses épaisses mèches noires avant de se masquer pour descendre de la navette. C’était vain et ridicule. Mais il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Ce soir était peut-être celui où il exposerait pour la première fois son visage à Hux et c’était une perspective qui terrifiait Kylo plus qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre.

Mais bon, s’ils finissaient ensemble dans un lit, Kylo présageait que de se retrouver nu à l’exception du casque serait plus ridicule encore que son gros nez ou ses immenses oreilles. Sans compter ce besoin irrépressible qu’il avait de découvrir la peau de Hux. Il s’en était imaginé tant de fois la saveur depuis que le Général avait dévoilé son bras le jour de la Fête de la Résurrection. La partie la plus dramatique de son cerveau l’avait convaincu que si sa langue n’en connaissait pas rapidement le goût, il en mourrait.

Lorsqu’il se sentit assez fort, il appuya sur le bouton de l’intercom. Sans même vérifier de qui il s’agissait, Hux ouvrit et Kylo pénétra dans une pièce du vaisseau où il n’avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

S’il y avait songé avant, Kylo aurait probablement envisagé un lieu tape-à-l’œil, avec des meubles anciens posés sur une moquette épaisse et un portrait du Leader Suprême au mur.

La réalité était toute autre. Les quartiers du Général étaient à peine plus grands que les siens. Et principalement fonctionnels. Sur la gauche, se trouvaient deux sofas face à face séparés par une table basse, sans doute pour lorsqu’il avait besoin de recevoir. C’était la seule excentricité. Sinon, il y avait un petit meuble devant contenir des effets personnels, un bureau encombrant mais simple qui n’était pas sans rappeler celui qu’il utilisait sur Starkiller Base et juste derrière, une porte ouverte laissait deviner un lit et quelques casiers à vêtements.

La seule chose que Hux avait et qui rendait Kylo un peu jaloux, c’était de larges fenêtres de transparacier qui offraient une vue splendide sur la planète de glace autour de laquelle ils naviguaient.

Lorsque Kylo entra, Hux était assis à son bureau, en train de travailler sur son datapad. Malgré l’heure tardive, il était encore habillé des pieds à la tête et pas une mèche de cheveux n’avait bougé de son impeccable coiffure rousse.

Il releva les yeux à l’approche de Kylo.

_ Lord Ren, salua-t-il. Je venais juste d’être informé de votre retour, fit-il en posant son datapad sur la surface brillante de son bureau. Comment s’est passée votre mission ?

Kylo s’avança de sa démarche lourde jusqu’à se planter face à Hux, toujours assis et qui fixait sur lui un regard attentif. Il serra les poings. L’attitude du Général ne l’aidait vraiment pas à se faire une idée de la situation. Il décida de temporiser.

_ Sans aucun souci Général. J’ai commis je pense quelques entorses à vos directives mais le résultat final est le même.

Kylo faisait allusion à un vaisseau de nomades qu’il avait abattu sans sommation. Leur convoi avait été aperçu par ces voyageurs alors que Hux leur avait formellement précisé de se faire discrets. Kylo avait alors remédié au problème de façon efficace. Personne de toute façon ne pleurerait l’équipage du vieux coucou dont il avait débarrassé la galaxie.

Hux arborait son habituel air constipé, ce qui n’augurait rien de bon pour Kylo.

_ J’ai effectivement été informé de votre… gâchette facile, grogna-t-il. Je vous avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas faire de vagues.

Kylo haussa les épaules. Hux pouvait bien lui ordonner ce qu’il voulait, techniquement parlant, Kylo n’était pas sous son autorité.

_ Faire disparaître les seuls témoins de notre passage m’est apparu comme la manière la plus discrète de progresser, pointa-t-il.

_ Ne pas vous faire voir en premier lieu aurait été la manière la plus discrète de progresser, contra le Général.

_ Dans une mission, il y a toujours des imprévus ! s’écria Kylo. Ce que vous sauriez si vous ne passiez pas les trois quarts de votre vie le cul dans votre siège !

Et si Hux insistait sur le sujet, Kylo se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu’il était en train de construire une arme capable de détruire des systèmes entiers. Alors il n’avait pas à la ramener pour un simple vaisseau explosé !

A sa grande surprise, Hux ne dit rien de plus. Il se leva juste de son fauteuil, son regard vert toujours posé sur Kylo. D’une commande vocale, il baissa la lumière de la pièce et seule désormais Starkiller Base les éclairait de sa lueur fantomatique.

Hux contourna le bureau avant de s’y adosser, face à un Kylo dont le cœur s’affolait encore, confronté à ce soudain revirement de situation.

Quand Hux tendit vers lui sa main gantée, il resta interdit, incertain de ce que le Général attendait de lui. Il chercha une réponse dans ce visage aux allures de statue mais tout ce qu’il obtint, au bout de plusieurs secondes, fut un roulement d’yeux exaspéré.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que je te faisais venir dans mes quartiers juste pour un stupide rapport ! cracha-t-il.

Kylo secoua son visage masqué. Non ! Evidemment que non ! Pas au début du moins… Après, comme souvent, le doute l’avait saisi et…

Hux soupira et baissa la main.

_ Bien. Je pensais que c’était ce que tu voulais mais de toute évidence, je…

_ Non ! Si ! s’écria Kylo en lui saisissant les doigts.

_ Non, si, quoi ? s’agaça Hux.

_ Je voulais dire… Je croyais que…

Il se mordit les lèvres quand Hux retira sa main de la sienne.

_ Juste s’il te plaît, fit-il dans une ultime tentative, s’il te plaît, pour une fois, tais-toi.

Il savait le regard de Hux planté sur lui et pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprit. Puis le Général opina et leva de nouveau sa main gauche en direction de Kylo. Celle-là même qu’il lui avait dévoilée quelques jours auparavant dans son bureau.

Sans un mot, Kylo la saisit avec délicatesse. De son autre main, il attrapa le bout du gant du Général et tira dessus jusqu’à le jeter à terre. Il pensait que Hux allait le réprimander pour ce geste insouciant mais il resta étonnamment stoïque, scrutant comme hypnotisé les larges doigts de Kylo fermés sur les siens.

Prenant une longue respiration pour regagner le contrôle de son corps qui tremblait d’anticipation, il massa les doigts de Hux, se maudissant de ne pouvoir les embrasser. Il les porta tout de même à son casque, au niveau de sa bouche, et inspira profondément. Il hoqueta lorsque Hux détacha leurs doigts et posa le bout des siens sur le métal couvrant son visage.

_ Tu veux que je le retire ? demanda Kylo d’une voix rauque.

Hux secoua la tête.

_ Je te l’ai dit, c’est un détail que je laisse à ta propre appréciation.

Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et tendit à Kylo sa main droite. Celui-ci en retira le gant de la même façon que le premier, sans considération et impatient de découvrir ce qu’il renfermait.

Il tint longtemps les deux mains nues de Hux entre les siennes. Il en caressa les doigts et la paume, parfois il remonta jusqu’aux poignets. Pas une fois Hux ne tenta de prendre le dessus, laissant à Kylo le soin de se repaître de ce contact. Et quand à son tour Kylo ôta ses gants, Hux ferma les yeux.

Kylo guida les doigts de celui-ci le long de son casque, dans son cou et sur son torse. Malgré la séparation de leurs peaux par de multiples couches de tissu, chaque passage des mains de Hux sur lui était comme une brûlure qui l’atteignait jusqu’au plus profond de son être. Et le souffle pantelant du Général faisait se dresser les poils sur ses bras et les cheveux dans sa nuque.

Il relâcha les mains de Hux pour mieux observer son visage. Débarrassé de son habituelle mine méprisante et dégoûtée, ses joues rosies et ses lèvres humides d’une langue qui ne cessait d’y passer, Hux était magnifique. Et Kylo ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer avant l’incident du tatouage.

Il posa ses doigts sur les pommettes saillantes et en traça les contours. Hux garda ses yeux clos mais sa bouche s’entrouvrit lorsque le pouce de Kylo la frôla. L’espace d’un instant, Kylo crut que Hux allait embrasser la paume de sa main. Au lieu de cela, il rejeta la tête en arrière, l’encourageant à poursuivre son exploration.

Kylo fit glisser ses mains sous le visage de Hux jusqu’au col qui freina sa progression. Il se remémora son rêve, l’attitude du Général sur la planète minière, et se demanda s’il allait prendre feu s’il dégrafait cette maudite veste.

C’était un risque qu’il était prêt à prendre. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas comment il pourrait avoir plus chaud. Il était tellement en sueur qu’il sentait le tissu de ses vêtements adhérer à sa peau, à l’instar de ses cheveux qui devaient être ruinés sous le casque transformé en fournaise. Quant à son entrejambe, il aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Mais le confinement de son pantalon était trop désagréable pour qu’il puisse l’ignorer.

Alors il décida de se concentrer sur le corps de Hux, qui s’offrait à lui d’une manière que Kylo n’aurait pas crue possible. Ses doigts gauches et tremblants ouvrirent le col et s’y glissèrent, dévoilant un cou dont les côtés étaient râpés par l’inconfortable uniforme.

Comme Kylo aimait cette dualité chez Hux ! Ses mains fines mais rêches, son cou délicat mais abimé. Il y passa longuement les doigts, les soupirs de Hux de plus en plus marqués et son corps de plus en plus pressant contre celui de Kylo.

Graduellement, les mains de Kylo descendirent, dégrafant et déboutonnant. Sur le torse de Hux, il découvrit un t-shirt blanc qu’il eut brièvement envie de déchirer pour gagner du temps. Mais il n’avait pas besoin de gagner du temps. Ils avaient la nuit pour eux et pour le moment, Hux n’avait pas l’air de vouloir bouger. Il paraissait trop aimer les caresses délicates et hésitantes de Kylo sur sa peau. Tout comme ce dernier se ressourçait de ce contact qu’il s’était si souvent imaginé ces dernières semaines.

Une fois la veste de Hux complètement ouverte, Kylo, pris d’un élan de désir, passa ses bras autour de la taille du Général dont il avait déjà remarqué la sveltesse sous la lourde ceinture noire qu’il avait défaite quelques secondes auparavant.

Un instant, il crut son geste trop franc, trop spontané. Et il craignit que Hux ne le rejette lorsqu’il enfouit son masque au creux de son cou. Au lieu de cela, le Général l’enlaça à son tour pour le serrer contre lui, une de ses mains agrippant le casque de Kylo comme il l’aurait fait d’une chevelure. Leurs deux érections se pressèrent et Kylo ne put retenir un soupir auquel Hux fit écho.

Seul le désir le poussa à se détacher de l’étreinte passionnée du Général. Il fit se tourner ce dernier et observa la nuque blanche bordée d’une chevelure de feu parfaitement coupée. Là était le premier endroit où il voulait mettre ses lèvres, décida-t-il.

Il posa ses mains sur cette nuque et la caressa, les yeux fermés. Puis il appuya son masque contre le crâne de Hux et inspira profondément. Les parfums qui lui arrivèrent étaient faibles à travers son filtre mais firent saliver sa bouche et frémir ses narine. Pourtant, l’odeur de Hux n’était ni spéciale, ni exotique. Il sentait les produits d’hygiène fournis par l’Ordre et Kylo décelait même de légères traces de sueur d’un homme qui a travaillé dur tout au cours de la journée. Et pourtant, cette odeur quelconque et presque désagréable suffit à lui faire tourner la tête.

Ses doigts passèrent sous la veste de Hux, ses phalanges frôlant des épaules qui ne demandaient qu’à être dénudées.

Kylo se recula légèrement et rouvrit les yeux pour observer le tissu qui glissait le long des bras du Général, dévoilant plus de peau que Kylo n’en avait encore vue. Il y avait la nuque nue jusqu’au haut du dos, les bras, longilignes et délicats, à l’image de ce que Kylo en connaissait déjà. Il y devina d’ailleurs le tatouage qui l’avait tant troublé. Mais ce qui marqua surtout Kylo en cet instant, ce fut l’étroitesse des épaules de Hux. Son uniforme parfaitement taillé, aux larges épaulettes, ou encore le grand manteau qu’il arborait souvent, s’assemblaient pour lui donner une carrure dont il manquait terriblement une fois déshabillé. Il n’était pas maigre, juste filiforme. Mais comparé aux énormes épaules de Kylo, il paraissait presque frêle. Ce dernier eut envie de passer sa langue sur cette peau fraichement apparue dont rien ne troublait la perfection. Pas un bouton, pas une tache, juste un blanc total qui couvrait chaque centimètre de ce corps que Kylo dévorait des yeux.

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Hux et frôla délicatement ses bras de haut en bas et inversement. Contre son torse, Hux frémit. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, comme à la recherche de davantage de contact.

Cela eut raison des derniers pans de volonté de Kylo. Il posa une main sur les yeux de Hux, toujours clos.

_ Ne regarde pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Celui-ci opina.

Fébrilement, Kylo déverrouilla son casque. Il ne savait pas si Hux allait jouer le jeu. Il ne pouvait en l’occurrence que lui faire confiance. Lui faire confiance… c’était une idée étrange après tout le mépris dont ils s’étaient l’un l’autre inondés depuis leur rencontre.

Les mains tremblantes, Kylo retira le lourd objet et le posa sans délicatesse sur le bureau où il claqua d’un bruit sourd. Cela fit remonter un frisson dans la colonne de Hux que Kylo sentit jusque dans son propre corps.

Il se pencha sur la nuque de Hux et en inspira les effluves, son nez effleurant les mèches du Général. Kylo retrouva l’odeur précédente mais en plus puissante, plus enivrante. Sans même y réfléchir, il y posa ses lèvres et goûta cette peau blanche dont il n’avait cessé de rêver.

Hux gémit sous ce contact et quand la bouche de Kylo parsema son cou de baisers, il leva une main pour l’enfouir dans l’épaisse chevelure noire. Il eut un moment d’hésitation, comme si les cheveux longs de Kylo étaient pour lui une vraie surprise. Puis il s’y agrippa.

C’était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée que Hux initiait le contact physique. Il avait jusqu’à présent laissé Kylo le découvrir et le guider et ce dernier n’hésita pas quand le Général le tira en avant.

Kylo embrassa et lécha tout ce qui passa à portée de sa bouche. L’oreille de Hux, sa mâchoire parfaitement rasée, sa joue, la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il avait figuré leur premier baiser. Il l’avait pensé violent et erratique. Désordonné et brouillon. Au lieu de cela, c’était avec appréhension et le cœur emballé qu’il effleura la bouche du Général. Ce dernier lui répondit avec la même délicatesse, comme si aucun d’entre eux ne réalisait vraiment que c’était en train d’arriver. Les dents de Hux mordillèrent bien les lèvres épaisses de Kylo et la langue de ce dernier glissa bien contre celle du Général mais il y avait dans leur interaction une passion retenue.

Kylo mit cela sur le compte de la longue attente et du besoin de découverte après n’avoir eu que son imagination et quelques pans de peau pour référence des semaines durant.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Hux eut un petit rire contre sa bouche qui figea Kylo et fit instantanément suer la paume de ses mains. L’espace d’un instant, il crut que Hux avait ouvert les yeux et vu son visage. Mais ce dernier avait toujours les paupières soigneusement closes.

_ Pas de défenses ni de crocs, lâcha-t-il d’une voix rauque. Je suis agréablement surpris.

_ Je suis humain, répéta Kylo en raclant ses dents sur la mâchoire de Hux.

Celui-ci soupira. Sa main relâcha les mèches de Kylo et glissa plus bas, pour toucher son visage, peut-être en deviner les contours. Kylo lui attrapa le poignet avant que cela n’arrive.

Il sentit venir le cri de protestation de Hux. Alors, avant qu’il n’ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Kylo porta les doigts du Général à sa bouche. Il y frotta ses lèvres, y goûta ses doigts, y enroula sa langue. En quelque secondes à peine, la main de Hux était luisante de salive et il gémissait en ouvrant sa paume aux attentions de Kylo.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et descendit jusqu’au poignet. Il n’y avait rien de tatoué sur ce bras-ci. Kylo avait beau s’en douter, il était presque déçu. Alors, il relâcha la main droite de Hux et se pencha sur son épaule gauche qu’il mordilla doucement.

La chair était ferme sous ses dents et la saveur de Hux proche de ce qu’il s’était imaginé, un peu acide, un peu âcre. C’était un goût qui resterait longtemps entre sa langue et son palais. C’était un goût qu’il ne voulait surtout pas oublier. Alors, il en profita, encore et encore, tournant et descendant toujours plus bas le long du bras de Hux, sur son biceps, au creux de son coude où il s’attarda quand il sentit les frissons que sa langue sur la chair fine faisait naître dans le corps chaud près du sien.

Enfin, enfin il atteignit la jonction entre la peau et le tatouage, et il y resta longtemps, agenouillé aux pieds du Général, à en tracer les contours du bout de ses lèvres. La seconde main de Hux de nouveau dans les cheveux de Kylo offrait une étrange parodie d’un geste habituellement bien plus intime.

Les yeux de ce dernier tombèrent alors sur le tissu tendu entre les cuisses de Hux. S’il se décalait juste sur la gauche… Il ferma les paupières et reprit sa pluie de baisers sur le poignet, la paume et les doigts de Hux. Aussi désireux qu’il soit, il y avait encore bien d’autres endroits du corps de celui-ci qu’il lui restait à découvrir avant. Par exemple, il fallait qu’il se débarrasse de ce stupide t-shirt blanc qui couvrait encore le torse de Hux.

Il relâcha son bras pour en saisir l’ourlet sous lequel il passa ses mains. Ainsi placé entre ses jambes, le visage de Kylo n’était qu’à quelques centimètres de l’érection de Hux et ce dernier devait y sentir son souffle chaud. Malgré cela, il ne bougea pas, laissant Kylo poursuivre son exploration à loisir. Il soupira juste lorsque les paumes brûlantes de celui-ci caressèrent le plat de son ventre.

Kylo se fit la réflexion que c’était peut-être le premier endroit qu’il touchait du corps de Hux qui était vraiment doux, presque moelleux. Cela le fit sourire. Le Général était moins sec que ce à quoi il s’était attendu et cela lui plaisait. Il remonta le t-shirt pour l’embrasser sur le nombril.

Les deux mains de Hux étaient à présent dans ses cheveux, le pressant contre sa peau. Sans hâte, Kylo embrassa et lécha, toujours aussi stupéfait de la pâleur parfaite qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux à chaque fois qu’il repoussait le tissu, de plus en plus haut.

Seuls des tétons roses vinrent briser cette monotonie et Kylo se jeta avidement dessus.

Cela parut séduire Hux. L’emprise de ses doigts forcit dans les mèches de Kylo et son corps se tendit. Sa respiration était haletante et Kylo eut l’impression d’entendre son nom dans ses soupirs. Ce n’était probablement que son imagination.

Quand ses dents raclèrent les clavicules du Général, ce dernier le relâcha pour lever les bras. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Sans hésitation, Kylo le débarrassa de son t-shirt.

Le tissu frôla les cheveux de Hux et une mèche se libéra de son parfait casque de gel pour tomber sur son front. Kylo n’avait rien vu d’aussi fascinant depuis le tatouage de Hux. Et la cheville de Hux et… Hux de manière globale le fascinait. Surtout ainsi, le visage détendu où pointait un sourire qui relevait le rose de ses joues. La petite mèche folle était le détail qui déconnecta le dernier neurone de Kylo.

Il attrapa le visage du Général entre ses grandes mains et l’embrassa avidement. Hux lui répondit avec la même passion. Ses bras s’agrippèrent à son dos, pétrissant le tissu qui couvrait encore le corps brûlant de Kylo. Ce dernier aurait voulu le faire disparaitre par la seule force de son esprit. Il en était peut-être capable. Il n’avait jamais essayé. Maintenant ne paraissait pas être le bon moment pour ce genre de test. Il préférait verser le peu de conscience qu’il lui restait dans le baiser qui se prolongeait au rythme du ballet de leurs langues et de leurs lèvres.

Les doigts de Kylo allaient et venaient le long du cou de Hux, sur ses épaules, son torse, en appréciant les différentes textures, les différentes formes, avant de passer dans le dos nu qu’il n’avait pas encore touché. Immédiatement, il sentit toute la raideur du Général dans ces muscles et cette colonne d’acier. Encore une fois, Kylo apprécia la différence nette entre le ventre souple de l’homme qu’il tenait dans ses bras et la rigidité de son dos. Elle était ce qui expliquait sa silhouette si stricte et hautaine. Même si cette nuit, juste pour Kylo, le Général n’avait plus l’air ni strict, ni hautain. Juste désireux. Et Kylo était étonné qu’il garde ses paupières closes, fidèle à son engagement.

Quand ses mains rencontrèrent la couture du pantalon de Hux, il décida qu’il était temps d’aller plus loin. Explorer ce corps pâle le rendait fou et la folie était quelque chose qu’il avait du mal à contenir. Il lui en fallait plus. Il lui fallait… tout !

Il attrapa les biceps frêles de Hux et le guida à reculons jusqu’à la porte de la chambre. Ce dernier se laissa manipuler, son souffle court se mêlant à celui de Kylo par leurs lèvres entrouvertes qui ne cessaient de se frôler.

Kylo ne fit pas attention à la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Tout ce qu’il vit, c’était le lit fait au carré et le mur extérieur lui aussi entièrement en transparacier. Hux devait aimer regarder l’espace.

Doucement, il assit celui-ci sur le lit et s’agenouilla entre ses jambes pour lui retirer ses bottes. Hux se laissa tomber en arrière, un bras posé lascivement sur son front. Kylo eut la gorge sèche face à ce spectacle quasi décadent par rapport à l’image que renvoyait habituellement le Général.

Les joues en feu et les mains tremblantes, il attrapa une des bottes de cuir. Cela lui rappela Dagobah. Et la cheville blanche de Hux. Une cheville qu’il allait pouvoir embrasser dans les secondes à venir. Son érection palpita et il ferma un instant les yeux, le temps de se reprendre.

Retirer la botte de Hux fut plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Elle était si serrée que Kylo dut tirer dessus avec régularité pour parvenir à un résultat. Il avait bien songé à y aller par la force brute mais il n’avait pas non plus envie de casser Hux de quelque manière que ce soit. Il avait d’autres plans que de passer sa soirée dans l’aile médicale du vaisseau.

Kylo supposa qu’il devait y avoir un truc, un genre de coup de main à adopter, car Hux n’avait eu aucun mal à enlever sa chaussure sur Dagobah. Mais celui-ci se garda bien de l’aider, restant couché dos sur les draps et un sourire franchement amusé aux lèvres.

Quand enfin la botte céda, Kylo la jeta avec mépris à l’autre bout de la pièce. Elle frappa la porte d’acier d’un des placards et retomba au sol dans un bruit mou. Cela fit pouffer Hux et sourire Kylo. Il n’avait jamais entendu le Général émettre un son pareil. En fait ce soir, Hux produisait tout un tas de bruits que Kylo stockait dans sa mémoire pour ses prochaines nuits solitaires. Il ignorait si Hux l’accepterait encore dans sa chambre après cela. Et quand bien même, il était souvent envoyé pour de longues missions loin du Finalizer ou de Starkiller.

Ses yeux retombèrent sur la cheville de Hux qui dépassait au-dessus de sa chaussette froissée par les efforts de Kylo. Il y posa ses lèvres. Elle était fine, douce et parsemée de poils roux que Kylo n’aurait pas vus s’il n’y avait pas collé son visage. Il décida qu’il aimait la pilosité discrète du Général. Du bout des doigts il retira la chaussette qui dévoila un pied correspondant exactement à l’idée que Kylo s’en était fait dans ses fantasmes. Même la forme des orteils était exacte.

Il se demanda face à tant de détails parfaits si la Force avait joué un rôle dans sa vision et cela l’amusa que le plus grand pouvoir de la galaxie puisse parfois servir à assouvir ses désirs les plus basiques.

Sa langue effleura les orteils de Hux et ce dernier retira brusquement son pied de l’emprise de Kylo.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! ordonna-t-il de la voix qu’il utilisait sur le pont du Finalizer.

Kylo resta quelques instants interloqué. Jusqu’à présent, Hux l’avait laissé manipuler son corps comme il le voulait. Ses pieds étaient-ils l’ultime limite ? Pourtant, ce qu’il en avait vu lui avait semblé normal, et même très attirant pour un pied. Et Hux avait tous ses orteils.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix traînante.

Hux soupira et se passa une main dans la nuque.

_ Parce que j’ai passé ma journée les pieds dans mes bottes et je suis quasiment certain que ce n’est pas un endroit où tu as envie de mettre ton nez. Si tu as un nez.

Il marqua une courte pause.

_ Ok admit-il, tu as un nez. Je l’ai senti contre ma peau.

Kylo baissa la tête. Pour ça oui, il avait un nez. Il n’était pas près de l’oublier. Mais son immense appendice n’avait pas décelé d’odeur si terrible en provenance des orteils de Hux. Mais si la chose mettait le Général mal à l’aise, il n’allait pas insister. Il avait encore bien des lieux à explorer en ce qui concernait le corps de Hux.

Avec un peu plus de facilité, Kylo le débarrassa de sa seconde botte. Toujours allongé sur le lit, les yeux couverts d’un bras et la rougeur de son visage descendant jusqu’à son torse pantelant, Hux attendait. Il ne restait plus à Kylo qu’à le défaire de son pantalon qui ne cachait nullement son érection.

Aussi lentement que possible, comme s’il craignait que Hux ne change soudain d’avis, Kylo s’assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il se pencha pour embrasser son ventre et Hux soupira d’aise. Alors, Kylo fit glisser sa langue de plus en plus bas. Hux roula des hanches pour l’encourager à accélérer. Kylo conserva son rythme. Il avait pris son temps pour tout jusqu’à présent, cataloguant les détails et les réactions de son… amant ? avança son cerveau. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, songea-t-il avec une petite moue… et cela lui avait permis de garder le contrôle sur son propre désir qui englobait pourtant son esprit et son corps. Il ne voulait pas céder maintenant. Ce n’était pas le moment.

Maîtrisant le tremblement de ses doigts et l’impatience de son souffle, il dégrafa le pantalon de Hux, puis il l’embrassa juste à l’endroit où naissait la barrière de ses poils pubiens. Il en inspira une profonde bouffée, s’enivrant de l’intimité de Hux.

Celui-ci s’agrippa à ses cheveux pour le pousser au contact.

_ Bordel Ren ! jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées quand celui-ci se dégagea.

Kylo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A la place, il passa ses mains dans la ceinture du pantalon, et au passage dans l’élastique du boxer militaire fourni par l’Ordre que Hux portait en dessous. Ce dernier leva les hanches sans même que Kylo ne le lui demande.

Aussi tentant qu’il était d’arracher d’un geste brusque les derniers vêtements de Hux, Kylo poursuivit à la même allure. Il libéra tout d’abord l’érection de celui-ci qui bondit contre son ventre. Kylo marqua une pause pour mieux en observer la forme, longiligne et désirable comme l’était en tous points le Général. Kylo dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas tendre la main et toucher. Il remarqua que c’était une lutte que connaissait aussi Hux, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents et ses poings crispés autour des draps.

Alors, il reprit son geste et fit descendre le pantalon le long des cuisses pâles de Hux, de ses genoux, ses mollets et ses chevilles. Il laissa le tas de vêtements par terre, avec en tête l’image de Hux les ramassant le lendemain matin pour soigneusement les plier. C’était toujours un plaisir pour Kylo d’amener le chaos dans des lieux trop impeccables.

Il s’agenouilla de nouveau entre les jambes du Général et admira son corps enfin nu, si proche de tout ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Il retrouvait la pâleur intégrale, à l’exception du tatouage sur son bras et des pointes rousses sur sa tête et entre ses cuisses. Il retrouvait la fragilité apparente et la finesse des membres. Et il pouvait désormais y associer un goût et une odeur.

Kylo embrassa les genoux de Hux, d’un côté et de l’autre. Puis ses lèvres remontèrent le long des cuisses qui s’écartèrent pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Longuement Kylo en lécha l’intérieur, là où la peau était la plus fine et la plus blanche. Le Général ne tentait plus de dissimuler ses gémissements à chaque fois que la bouche de Kylo s’approchait de son entrejambe. Au lieu de le toucher, Kylo se releva. Puis il s’allongea sur le corps qui s’offrait à lui, alignant leurs torses, leurs hanches, leurs érections. Hux frémit. Lui qui avait toujours paru glacial à Kylo était désormais aussi bouillant que lui. Il le sentait même à travers ses propres vêtements qui enveloppaient toujours ses muscles tendus.

Les mains de nouveau agrippées à sa chevelure, Hux l’embrassa avec avidité, sa langue plongeant avec délice dans la bouche de Kylo.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les doigts de Hux glissèrent sur le visage de Kylo. Cette fois, celui-ci ne le stoppa pas.

_ Je t’ai laissé me voir, murmura Hux contre ses lèvres. Laisse-moi te regarder.

Kylo n’aurait pas cru que son cœur puisse battre plus vite encore dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, son sang bourdonna avec force dans ses oreilles et son front se constella de perles de sueur. Pour se calmer, il leva les yeux vers la lumière bleutée de Starkiller qui flottait dans le noir sidéral. C’était maintenant que tout se jouait. L’instant où Hux allait peut-être le mettre à la porte de ses quartiers. Ou pire, éclater de rire.

_ D’accord, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Il observa Hux qui ouvrit les yeux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ne se passa rien et Kylo se sentit pétrifié par le regard clair du Général qui détaillait ses traits. Puis la pointe d’un sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu craignais, commenta-t-il de son habituel ton cinglant. Tu es en somme toute assez classique.

_ Classique ? s’étonna Kylo.

Classique n’était pas un mot qu’on utilisait normalement pour qualifier son visage.

Hux soupira et roula des yeux.

_ Je l’admets, classique n’est probablement pas le bon terme. Mais tu faisais un tel foin que je m’attendais presque à découvrir Snoke avec une perruque.

Kylo fronça le nez à l’évocation.

_ Franchement, poursuivit Hux, tu n’avais pas à avoir peur.

_ Je n’avais pas peur ! se braqua Kylo.

Il avait été terrifié. C’était très différent.

Hux eut un rictus et sa main passa sur le visage de Kylo. Il caressa sa joue, l’ourlet de sa bouche et s’attarda longuement sur l’arête de son nez.

_ Non, murmura-t-il. Tu as raison. Définitivement pas classique.

Il glissa une mèche de cheveux noire derrière l’oreille de Kylo dont il suivit le contour.

_ Tant mieux, conclut-il. Trop de classicisme est souvent ennuyeux.

Et il releva la tête pour saisir les lèvres de Kylo entre les siennes. Ce dernier l’embrassa avec une passion qui engagea trop de dents et trop de salive. Il sentait les mains de Hux qui remontaient dans son dos jusqu’à ses épaules pour redescendre au creux de ses reins et sur la courbe de ses fesses. De temps à autre, les doigts du Général saisissaient un pan de tissu sur lequel il tirait violemment. Cela fit sourire Kylo. Hux détourna alors la tête.

_ Je ne comprends rien à comment fonctionne ta tenue ridicule ! aboya-t-il, un filet de bave luisant sur son menton. Retire tout ça immédiatement.

_ Tu ne veux pas que je t’apprenne à déshabiller quelqu’un ? le taquina Kylo.

Il avait conscience d’avoir passé un temps affreusement long à juste mettre Hux nu.

_ Je sais déshabiller quelqu’un, pointa Hux en levant un sourcil. C’est juste que ce quelqu’un avait généralement des vêtements normaux et pas des genres de tuniques stupides !

Kylo se demanda si jusqu’à présent, Hux n’avait couché qu’avec des soldats.

_ Et dépêche-toi ! insista celui-ci. Je veux voir ton corps.

Cette dernière réflexion fit naître un air de surprise sur le visage de Kylo.

_ Quoi ? grogna Hux. Tu crois peut-être avoir été le seul à t’être demandé ce que cachait tout ce tissu ?

Kylo caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Hux. Ce dernier était rouge et affichait sa meilleure expression bougonne. Il semblait ne plus vouloir croiser le regard de Kylo.

_ Vraiment ? insista ce dernier.

Hux roula des yeux.

_ Que tu peux être pénible, gronda-t-il. Depuis l’instant où je t’ai vu te battre, je me suis demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler un corps aussi massif pouvant se déplacer si rapidement.

Kylo se souvenait de cette première bataille sous les yeux de Hux. Une troupe de rebelles les avait attaqués alors qu’ils visitaient une des nouvelles acquisitions du Premier Ordre. Kylo les avait massacrés sans problème. Il en avait pourtant fait des tonnes, juste pour rabattre le caquet de cet imbécile de Général que Snoke lui avait imposé. S’il avait su l’effet que cela aurait…

_ Le masque aussi est assez efficace pour piquer la curiosité, ajouta Hux.

Cela fit sourire Kylo et il se pencha pour de nouveau embrasser le Général. Celui-ci le repoussa.

_ Oh non ! intervint-il. Pas de ça tant que tu n’es pas nu !

Aussitôt, Kylo fut sur ses pieds, au bord du lit.

C’était étrange de se déshabiller ainsi, sous le regard fixe de quelqu’un d’autre. Il avait l’impression que Hux ne clignait même plus des yeux. Il songea un instant à mettre un peu de sensualité dans ce strip-tease mais abandonna bien vite l’idée. Ce n’était pas lui et il serait probablement plus ridicule qu’autre chose. De toute façon, il ressentait l’impatience de Hux et para donc au plus pressé.

Lorsqu’il se tourna vers le Général, celui-ci n’ouvrit pas la bouche mais opina d’appréciation. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et quand ses yeux découvrirent le sexe de Kylo, dressé entre ses jambes, la pointe d’un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_ Viens-là, ordonna-t-il.

Kylo trouva étrange la façon dont les choses avaient évoluées depuis quelques minutes. Il avait mené la danse au début et Hux s’était laissé faire, se pliant aux désirs de ses lèvres et de ses mains. Mais depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux, depuis que Kylo lui avait révélé son visage, il était celui qui dirigeait, qui s’imposait.

Kylo décida qu’il aimait ça, alors qu’il posait un genou sur le matelas pour se coucher aux côtés de Hux.

_ Non, l’arrêta ce dernier. Pas comme ça.

Il écarta les bras et les cuisses, son tatouage tendu vers Kylo.

_ Je veux te sentir sur moi, ajouta-t-il.

Kylo opina et prit la main de Hux pour presser un baiser au creux du poignet, son nez frôlant le premier anneau dont la simple vue suffisait à accélérer son souffle. Puis il s’allongea sur Hux, leurs sexes dévoilés enfin l’un contre l’autre.

_ Je veux te sentir en moi, ajouta Hux contre ses lèvres alors Kylo allait l’embrasser.

Cela suffit à le stopper net. Il approuva juste d’un mouvement de tête. Sa gorge était de toute façon si sèche qu’il aurait été incapable de parler. Il n’était d’ailleurs pas convaincu d’avoir assez de sang dans le cerveau pour former une phrase cohérente. S’il s’était trouvé excité avant, la phrase de Hux avait rendu son érection presque douloureuse.

_ Tu as… parvint-il à balbutier.

Hux leva un sourcil comme si Kylo l’avait pris pour un amateur. D’un coup de poing, il déverrouilla un tiroir soigneusement dissimulé dans la tête de lit. Cette cache secrète était à l’origine destinée à accueillir une arme. Hux en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Kylo se demanda furtivement ce que le tiroir contenait d’autre mais déjà le Général l’avait refermé.

_ Tu sais faire ? demanda à son tour Hux en lui tendant le tube.

Cela vexa presque Kylo. Mais pour qui le prenait-il ? Le Général avait-il déjà oublié qu’il l’avait presque fait jouir dans son pantalon d’un simple contact de la main ? Et le fait que Kylo ait été dans le même état n’était pas pertinent.

_ Si je sais faire ? grogna-t-il. Je vais te faire oublier jusqu’à ton nom.

_ C’est ce qui t’es arrivé ? répliqua Hux avec malice.

Kylo secoua la tête. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup qu’on se moque de son changement d’identité. Ca ne l’empêcha pas de glisser sa langue dans le cou de Hux, puis sur son torse.

_ Oh kriff, arrête ça ! le stoppa Hux. Ca fait des heures que je te laisse me baver dessus. On pourrait passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant ?

Kylo fit une moue marquée. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Hux avait adoré qu’il lui bave dessus pendant des heures. Mais il n’avait pas tort. Kylo avait déjà beaucoup pris son temps. Son regard planté dans celui du Général, il descendit entre ses cuisses et le prit en bouche sans autre forme de préambule. Hux soupira mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne perdit rien des allées et venues des lèvres de Kylo sur son membre. Il gémit juste lorsque ce dernier le garda de longues secondes au fond de sa gorge.

Ce n’est que lorsque Kylo inséra en lui un doigt couvert de lubrifiant qu’il ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un râle rauque. Son bras tatoué saisit Kylo par les cheveux. Cela décupla l’impatience de ce dernier.

Sans cesser le mouvement de sa bouche, il prépara Hux aisément. Celui-ci était souple et détendu sous ses doigts et il roulait des hanches pour encourager Kylo à aller plus loin et plus vite. Mais Kylo se savait massif et préférait faire les choses dans les règles de l’art, même si Hux paraissait loin d’être un débutant.

Même durant cette phase, les yeux de Kylo revenaient sans cesse sur le visage débauché de Hux, sur son corps arqué dont la finesse et la pâleur ne cessait de le fasciner. Et quand il relâcha enfin le sexe de Hux, il ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser la douceur de son ventre ou de l’intérieur de sa cuisse.

Hux posa un pied sur son épaule pour l’empêcher de se coucher de nouveau sur lui.

_ Je te préviens, Kylo Ren, que si tu ne te dépêches pas un peu, je te jette en bas du lit et je te saute dessus pour te chevaucher jusqu’à ce que j’obtienne ce que je veux.

L’air mutin de Hux fit sourire Kylo. Il avait presque envie de le tester, pour voir s’il allait mettre ses menaces à exécution. C’était une situation qui conviendrait tout aussi bien à Kylo.

Cependant, il se pencha vers le Général et se plaça à l’entrée de son corps.

_ Tu es le type le plus impatient que j’ai jamais connu, grogna-t-il.

Hux croisa les chevilles derrière son dos et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Kylo.

_ Et toi le type le plus pénible que j’ai jamais connu, répliqua-t-il.

La suite ne fut plus qu’un tourbillon flou dans l’esprit de Kylo, à partir de l’instant où il glissa en Hux. La façon dont leurs corps s’ajustèrent parfaitement, dont leurs mouvements s’accordèrent en rythme ou dont leurs souffles se mêlèrent à l’unisson.

L’expérience dépassa tout ce que Kylo avait connu jusqu’à présent dans les bras d’autres hommes, dont il pouvait désormais balayer le souvenir grisâtre et froid. Seul Hux était important. Seul Hux le faisait se sentir aussi vivant, aussi bouillant de passion, avec son corps ridiculement svelte, ridiculement blanc, ridiculement désirable.

Leurs cris et leurs halètements se répondirent longuement en accord parfait avec le balancement de leurs hanches. Kylo sentait les cuisses de Hux serrer son corps et ses mains s’accrocher à la peau de son dos. Il aurait peut-être des marques. Il les chérirait.

Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou du Général et inspira une dernière fois son odeur. Les tremblements de ce dernier lui indiquèrent qu’il venait de se répandre entre leurs deux ventres.

Kylo accéléra son geste et le métal des pieds du lit protestèrent. Il s’enfonça profondément deux fois de plus en Hux avant d’atteindre l’orgasme dans un cri animal, ses muscles luisant de sueur et ses cheveux collés à son front.

Sans ménagement, il se laissa retomber sur Hux.

Les yeux clos, il écouta les battements du cœur du Général qui se calmaient, hypnotiques contre son oreille. Il y calqua sa respiration.

Ce sont les mains de Hux, jouant avec ses mèches, qui le ramenèrent à la réalité quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit les paupières et lui attrapa le poignet, le guidant à ses lèvres pour embrasser l’intérieur de son bras sur les anneaux du tatouage. Il avait eu raison. Le blanc de la peau de Hux et le noir de l’encre se mariaient à merveille avec la pâleur de sa propre peau et les multiples grains de beauté qui la parsemaient. Il pensa à leurs deux corps joints et songea qu’ils étaient faits pour s’accorder.

_ Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’un simple tatouage te mettrait dans un tel état, commenta Hux en poursuivant ses caresses lascives.

_ Je ne l’aurais jamais cru non plus, avoua Kylo.

Même si aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il devina le rire de Hux aux vibrations de sa poitrine.

Le Général lui posa alors une main sur l’épaule pour le repousser et Kylo se redressa, se demandant si cela sonnait pour lui l’heure de partir. Mais Hux ne dit rien, se contentant d’attraper une boîte de mouchoirs dans sa table de nuit. Il se nettoya rapidement avec et, avisant le bordel que Kylo avait déjà laissé au sol, y jeta ses mouchoirs usagés avec son meilleur visage de foutu pour foutu.

Il tendit la boîte à Kylo.

_ Tu en veux…

Il s’interrompit et fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Kylo récupéra trois mouchoirs et l’imita prestement. Une douche aurait été plus efficace mais il n’avait vraiment aucune envie de bouger de ce lit. Qui sait si Hux n’allait pas en profiter pour le mettre à la porte.

_ Je ne sais même pas si je dois désormais t’appeler Kylo ou Ren, lâcha Hux après quelques secondes.

Kylo secoua la tête. Il n’avait pas vraiment d’avis en la matière tant qu’il n’était pas appelé par le prénom qu’il avait abandonné des années auparavant.

_ Je pense que je vais garder Ren, conclut Hux. Il serait dommageable que nous devenions trop intimes.

Et il saisit le large bras de Kylo pour le passer autour de sa taille, plaquant avec satisfaction son dos contre le torse ferme de son nouvel amant.

_ Ca veut dire que je peux rester ? fit Kylo, sans parvenir à dissimuler l’espoir dans sa voix.

Hux soupira. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau clos et son visage étrangement serein.

_ Seulement si tu arrêtes de poser des questions idiotes ! répliqua-t-il avec verve, tout en emmêlant leurs doigts.

Kylo enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Hux et inspira profondément, sûr et certain que pour une fois, il parviendrait à garder sa grande bouche fermée.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu (si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire!) et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue jusque là. Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements. Merci à [ coffee-without-a-pause/hermineuh ](http://coffee-without-a-pause.tumblr.com/)et [ cymeteria ](http://cymeteria.tumblr.com/) pour leur soutien et une nouvelle fois merci à [ Jeusus ](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/) pour l'idée du tatouage!
> 
> L'adorable [ ottenebrare](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/) a fait une illustration de ce dernier chapitre *o* Encore merci merci merci!!! Pour la voir, c'est [ LA! ](https://ottenebrare.tumblr.com/post/144736933273/so-the-last-chapter-of/). J'en couine encore!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pour info, je reviendrai dans une dizaine de jours avec une nouvelle Kylux dont l'écriture a déjà commencé!


End file.
